Street Life
by Jinxy Jo
Summary: All Human. Bella's living it rough on the streets, due to her parents sudden death. What happens when she meets the wealthy doctor Edward, who just so happens to spend most of his free time working voluntarily at a homeless shelter? BxE
1. Homeless

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters =]

* * *

**Homeless**

It's so cold out here. Cold and damp. That's all it ever is. Sometimes I wish I was sitting by the fire, warming up my hands and feet. It's the sort of thing I dreamed about at night. That's when I'm asleep long enough to dream. The rough concrete ground is enough to keep anyone awake at night and the fear of being murdered or raped while your asleep doesn't help either.

At first I couldn't sleep because of all that fear brewing up inside me, not knowing if I was safe in the city that never sleeps or if I was going to be murdered, without anyone knowing. No one would know if I wasn't here on this planet anymore. There was no one here to know. I had no parents, no family or relatives, no one that cared if I was still alive or not. I was all alone in this world and although I doubted that very many people would miss me, I didn't want to die so young.

I was only eighteen years of age after all. I had never had a great life. Always worried whether my parents would overdoes on drugs that day or not. Not knowing if they would be home, or if I would be fed that night. It was a habit of theirs and I was always aware of it. Always aware of what the dangers of cocaine really were. Sometimes, in this cold and dreary weather, I would sit and wonder if maybe cocaine was the answer to my problems. If cocaine was something that would make me feel better at night. Something better than what I was feeling just now. Emptiness.

I had always known what the consequences of a drug addiction were. I had been there to witness it throughout my parents lives. Healthy body's turning into fragile skin and bones. There's not enough money to have food to eat when you have drugs on your mind. Not enough time to eat it either. Always trying to get a fix in so you could go off to that magical place, where there was no one there to disturb you, no troubles would arise in that fantasy place of yours. Life was great there. You had everything you ever wanted. It was like a different world inside this place we call earth.

Not that I knew this from my own personal experience. I had been told by my parents how wonderful it was when you took drugs. They were something that took your mind off this awful god forsaken place. No bills to pay or work to do in that one way world of theirs. It was like all your dreams coming true, in front of your own drugged up eyes.

I looked down the alleyway, seeing if there was anyone around before I tried to settle for the night. I had already laid my sleeping bag down, a knife hidden under that thin coated pillow of mine. It wouldn't matter if I had a comfy pillow or not, the result in the morning would still be the same. My body would ache all over when the morning light came.

I didn't have many possessions with me. The only thing I had managed to keep after my parents death, was a picture frame, with a picture of the three of us, happy and smiling. It was taking when I was only two years old. I couldn't remember that far back but it was a time when my mum and dad were off the drugs and we were a happy, normal family.

My father had been a well know police officer in the area, my mother was a waitress. All the troubles had started when Charlie was sacked from his job for allowing a well know murderer to walk free and charging the wrong guy with the murders. After he was sacked my mother soon followed. She would always be late for work now that Charlie couldn't afford petrol and her boss began to get sick of her lack of appearance, and fired her. By the time I was four they were already heavy hash addicts. Soon after that they got onto the more serious drugs, trying to get a kick out of what the hash couldn't provide for them any longer.

By the time I was thirteen they were heavily into cocaine and since then there had never been a bright day. I never got birthday or Christmas presents. I hardly had any good clothes to wear, most were just hand-me-downs of my mums. Life hadn't been good from then and when my parents died, their house had been repossessed leaving me alone with nothing. Since then I had been living on the streets.

I had one more look up and down the alleyway, making sure no one else was here. Once I knew it was safe, I made sure that my knife was under my pillow, just where I had left it. I got into my sleeping bag and lay my head on the pillow. I looked up at the stars and thought about what life could be like, if I wasn't living on the streets. Out of all the things that had happened to me in my life, this had to be one of the worst. I didn't have a life anymore. Nothing to wake up to in the morning. Nothing for me to live for. I was all alone here.

I was homeless.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think and if you think I should continue with this story =]


	2. Doctor, Doctor!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters!

I'm not too sure about this chapter, so lemme know what you think. Also lemme know the way you think Bella and Edward should meet, that would be awesome to hear your inputs :D

* * *

**Doctor, Doctor!**

"Thanks for helping out again Dr. Cullen."

I couldn't help but smile at these people. They were always so grateful for the time and effort I put into helping the shelter out. Me and my adopted father were always big sponsors for homeless shelters, donating thousands of dollars every year. It was a cause that was close to my heart. The only thing I had known about my parents were the fact that they had been homeless. They were murdered shortly after my mother had giving birth to me. When they found the bodies they had also found me wrapped in a blanket stuffed behind a bin. My mother and father had known there was trouble coming and had done there best to protect me from the danger. I was grateful to them, because they had saved me. Even if it did mean I was to be put into care, they had still giving me a life. I might not have had one if those murderers had seen me there too.

I was very lucky to have been adopted by Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. They had been the best parents to me and I couldn't have asked for a better life. Carlisle was one of the top surgeons in New York and had a very big bank balance. It was great that he had enough money and was able to donate a healthy sum to the shelters each year. Now that I was a fully qualified surgeon, I too was earning a good amount of money and I was able to donate some of it every week to the shelter. It may not have been that much that I was donating but it was helping the homeless none the less.

They were always so polite as well. Most of them had come from decent backgrounds and had been put into debt and were now homeless because they were unable to afford the rent of their apartments and the gas and electricity bills. I felt sorry for them and their families. It wasn't as though they had meant to be put in the street. Although I did feel sorry for the drug users that were now homeless, they didn't have much of my sympathy. They had put themselves in that position after all.

However being judgemental isn't what comes with the job description of working at a shelter. Even though it was run by volunteers, you couldn't just open your mouth and speak what was on your mind. You had to have a sympathetic attitude towards them and they like myself, were people and deserved to be treated with respect just the way I wished to be treated by others.

You had to act normal around them, to try and make them feel normal, not like they were homeless. Trying to make them feel as though they were part of this society and part of the human race.

Cheering them up was another necessity in this job, even if it was only by offering them a bed for the night and a nice bowl of soup, it didn't matter, as long as they were happy for a while.

I walked out the shelter towards my car. I looked at my phone noticing there was a message left to me from Alice.

**Inbox - Ali - Message Sent Today, 1:32 pm.**

_Hey Eddie, guess what? Jasper proposed to me! Oh my gosh, I'm going to be Mrs Jasper Hale! I need to pick out a wedding dress. It's just sooo EXCITING! I'll talk to you later, I think I've spotted a dress! Love Ali xx_

I had to laugh at Alice. Her and Jasper had been together for years now and it had only been a matter of time before they were set to be married. I just felt sorry for Jasper who was the quiet type. I really hoped he knew it wouldn't be a small wedding when Alice was on the case. Even though I loved my sister too pieces, she could be a little irritating at times. Especially when Emmett was around as well. Although he didn't live at home anymore so there were no reason for him to be there as much. Alice and Emmett like me, were adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Esme couldn't have children so she and Carlisle had settled for adoption. Even though we weren't biologically related, we were a family. They were my siblings and Carlisle and Esme, my parents.

We got on like all families did and we bickered like them too. It didn't matter how much we wound each other up, we were still family and that is all it came down to in the end.

I looked at the clock on the dashboard and noticed that if I didn't hurry I was going to be late for my shift at the hospital. I was going to be doing surgery on a patient and I didn't want to be late. The last thing I wanted was my patient to be even more nervous than he already was.

The thing I hated most about driving through the streets of New York, was passing all the homeless , knowing I couldn't help them all individually. Even though I wished I could, it was impossible, no amount of money would rid them of there debts and give them a new life away from the streets. I knew that but I always hoped I could change things, even if it was just a little bit.

* * *

Review please :D


	3. Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters!

* * *

**Heaven**

Illuminous white lights and a dainty white ceiling was all I could see when I opened my eyes, and the first thought that came into my head was, am I in heaven?

It was nothing like the sky I had been looking at before I dozed off to sleep last night. Nothing like the gloomy sky I usually awoke too in the dreary streets of New York. No, it was all white. I could hear a beeping sound beside me but I didn't feel like I had the energy to turn around to see what it was. Sterilizer was all I could smell in the air. This was not how I imagined heaven to be.

I had imagined a paradise island, with a big sculptured white palace standing tall in the centre of the land, with enough room to fit all the dead lifeless souls into. Clear blue skies and a huge waterfall fountain, a rainbow sprouting from the bottom of it. I had imagined that when I died I would be greeted at the golden gates before I was let in. Not laying here in a state of nothingness. Not yet in heaven nor in hell.

I could hear the shuffling of footsteps but I wasn't sure where they were coming from. I couldn't help but wonder if it was the gatekeeper of heaven coming to let me in.

A creaking sound was the next thing I heard and I wondered in vain, if it was the gates being opened to me.

Of course I had wanted a better life than the one that I had, had previously back down on earth, but somehow I couldn't help but wonder if things would get better from here. If I would have the life in heaven I had always longed for on earth.

I was brought back to attention and back to earth by the voice of a man.

"Hello Miss Swan, can you hear me?" asked the voice.

I moved my head over to the side, my eyes finding the cause of this noise. As I looked towards the man, no older than forty, I couldn't help but wonder where I actually was.

"Wh..where am I?" I asked him. My voice croaky as though I hadn't been hydrated for a while.

"Your in hospital Miss Swan" he said and as I looked around the place where I was, I noticed that I was indeed in hospital. I didn't know if it was regret that I felt in the plain of my stomach. Did I really want to be on earth any longer? I knew the answer was yes. I didn't want to die, no matter how bad my life was down here.

I noticed the cardiac monitor and as I lifted my hand I noticed the pulse oximeter that was attached to my middle finger. I tried to think back as to how I had gotten here but I couldn't remember a thing. The last thing I remembered was settling myself down for sleep.

"Why am I here?" I asked the doctor whose name I didn't know yet. I looked around the room, taking it in. I hadn't been in a room as warm as this for a while now and I couldn't help but sink further into the bed I was in.

"You were assaulted last night, you've suffered serious blows to the head and three fractured ribs."

It was weird that I couldn't remember what had happened to me. I hadn't even felt it when it was happening.

I wondered, in my own clouded mind, who it was that had found me lying in the alleyway, beaten to a pulp. As I looked out the window and into the faint glimmer of sunshine that was gazing through the middle of the two buildings across from me, I couldn't help but wonder, if this happened to be fate. If maybe this was the beginning of something new. I could only hope. That is all I seemed to have left these days, hope. Hope that my life would be better, hope that one day, just one day I would be off the streets in a nice little home of mine. A caring husband and a few kids running around. I knew these sorts of hopes and dreams didn't happen for those of us living in the street. This hope inside me was the only thing keeping me going. A dream not for tomorrow but for today.

I didn't acknowledge the doctors presence any longer, nor did I acknowledge the nurses that came in to check on me. I didn't acknowledge them as they came and went. Instead I took the time, in this place of piece and tranquility to reflect on my life. The good times and the bad. Even though my good memories were mostly overclouded by the dark ones.

I turned my head to face out the window. Watching the invisible clouds rolling by. The birds flying around without a care in the world. And at some point, though I didn't know when, I fell into a peaceful yet dreamless sleep.

* * *

I am really not too sure about this chapter so reviews would be really great and I had no idea what the names of the equipment were and I got those names on google. Not sure if there right or not :D


	4. Fallen Angel Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters :D

* * *

**Fallen Angel **

Leaving work that night had been like a burden being lifted from my shoulders. I had never thought a day in the hospital could have been so hellish. Although I had managed to save the mans life during surgery, it had certainly been a close call and the surgery that was only meant to have lasted a couple of hours had ended up lasting well over eight.

By this time my shift was well and truly over and if it hadn't been for the fact that the surgery had brought me some serious complications, I would have been laying in my bed right now, sound asleep.

Even though the surgery had went on so long. I was truly pleased with the final outcome of it. It was after all only my second operation since I had been qualified. If I had failed in surgery and had lost that man his life, I don't know whether I would have had the strength or confidence to carry on.

I knew as I left the hospital at quarter to eleven at night, after taking a while to clean the surgery room and myself that I would have to stop for something to eat, before making my way home.

I parked my car just west on 32nd street and walked around the corner to 31st street, to get a cup of coffee and hopefully a sandwich or something that was reasonably edible. I knew I could have parked my car outside the Wolcott hotel so that I was closer to the shop, but I knew that in my state of tiredness, a little walk in the crisp air of New York this night, would keep me awake for a while.

What I hadn't been expecting as I walked back to my car was to see two hoodies running out the back of an alleyway.

They hadn't seen me as I walked towards my car, my sandwich in one hand, my coffee in the other. I squinted my eyes towards the spot that they had just emerged from, trying to see if anyone else was going to run out the vast darkness of the alleyway.

I walked to the edge of the alley and turned towards the entrance, just slightly, allowing me to see into the alley but hiding myself from the prying eyes of the creatures that could be lurking around there.

I looked back up the street I was just in, the quietness of the city unnerving me slightly, my weak and unstable state not helping the situation either. As I looked back at the situation I was currently in, I noticed the faint droplets of what appeared to be red paint, glimmering on the ground beneath my feet. You didn't need to be a doctor to work out what this unholy substance was. Blood.

I didn't quite know, as I made my way up the dark tunnel, if I hoped the spots on the ground had just been paint or not, but in the pit of my stomach I knew this was not the case.

I lay my food down on the concrete and pulled my cell phone out my pocket, switching the built-in torch on so that it could give me a clearer view as to where I was going.

It was a hand that I noticed first. Feminine to say the least. A pale, lifeless hand. The only colour it consumed was the red spots of blood that stuck like glue to her flesh.

I had never felt as apprehensive as I felt right now. I was scared to say the least of what I would find next to the green tank of a bin.

As I got to the figure on the ground, I noticed the deep calming motions that were coming from her chest, and I knew that although from what I could tell, she was badly beaten and unconscious; her heart was keeping her very much alive.

She was a beautiful girl, even with the blood splattered face and the black and blue eye to go with it. I could tell by her distinctive clothing that she was homeless. The possessions that surrounded her just added to my queries. Blood covered holes, ripped in the seams of her clothes, joining those that were already on the tattered items that covered her.

I knew there was not much I could do for her at this point except to call for an ambulance and keep her company in case the hoodlum boys came back.

I called the hospital I had just left. The best thing about being a doctor was that I didn't have to go through the usual name, number, address procedure that people had to do normally, all I had to do was say who I was and where I was and the ambulance would be on its way, no hesitation.

As I sat down beside the girl and wiped the hair from her eyes, even though it had congested into clots by then. I couldn't help but picture her in her full and outstanding glory. I could imagine her, cleaned and dressed to a standard that she deserved. With the life to go with it.

And all I could think as I looked at her, this moment in time, was that she looked like an angel dismissed from the heavens above. I didn't know where I was getting all these weird thoughts and feelings from, but I seemed to have a strange pull towards this girl, this angel. And all I could think, as I stared into her face.

Was that she was not only an angel but she was my fallen angel.

* * *

Review and let me know what you think please :D If theres anything I need to change or add, lemme know and I'll try and do it. Initially, Edward wasn't going to be the one who found her but I thought maybe it was best to let him save her. The rest of how he saved her will be next :D **_Merry Christmas!_**


	5. Fallen Angel Part 2

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters :D

* * *

**Fallen Angel 2**

I stayed with her in the back of the ambulance as we rode off towards our destination. We weren't too far from the hospital and the empty roads helped us to reach it more quickly than what we would have done if we had been in this situation one or two hours earlier. We were lucky as we broke through Times Square, that we had missed all the late night rush, all the theatre lovers and tourists eloping from the last showings of the night. The only cars that seemed to be on the road were those of the theatre stars as the gallantly made there way home.

A few times on our journey my hand had managed to find it's way consciously towards the girls and a few time without thinking, I stroked her blood covered bangs away from her eyes and moved her long brown hair from her face.

I was never usually like this with patients, even during the time I had worked part time at the hospital as work experience before I was fully qualified. Mind you, if I had started to stroke a patients hair they would probably have freaked out and got me done for harassment.

It was as though I felt responsible for this girl. I had discovered her after all.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact she was homeless and I felt a connection to her because of that. Maybe I felt as though I owed it to her, to save her life. To save her because she was homeless just like my parents had been.

I knew these reasons were not entirely true. It was something that couldn't be described right now because to be honest, I wasn't exactly sure what these feeling were myself.

When we arrived at the hospital we were greeted by a porter who was waiting outside the entrance for us to arrive so that he could help us wheel her in.

I looked down at her as we walked up the corridors towards the ward and I couldn't help but feel sympathy towards this girl because of how helpless she looked as the lay there.

An oxygen mask covering her nose and mouth, the only thing showing us that she was still alive was the faint condensation her breath was giving off, converting the clear see through mask into a light white colour. Moistening it as steam would a mirror.

A bright orange brace surrounding her neck, just in case the thugs had somehow managed to break it.

Carlisle was waiting for us as we arrived at the ward. He helped us push the bed into the room and we all heaved her onto the bed, even though she really wasn't that heavy anyway. Though none of us wanted to hurt her anymore than we already had. So more hands were better.

"18 to 19 year old female. Injuries sustained to the head and possible broken bones and fractures to the arms, legs and ribs. No possible sign of damage to the neck or spinal areas. She was found in an alleyway just on the outskirts of 31st street after two males emerged from it, after they had attacked her. Approximate time around 11:30 to 11:45 pm"

As I gave them the information, Carlisle noted as much as he could into his brain while his assistant jotted it down on paper.

"Has she said anything since you found her?" he asked me.

"No, shes been unconscious since I found her."

"Is there a reason why shes dressed like this?"

"Shes homeless" I explained, "I managed to grab as much of her possessions as I could although most of her stuff had been wrecked when I arrived."

"Okay" he said as he turned towards the nurse again, "We are going to have to do a DNA test to find out who this girl is before we can do anything. We need to make sure she isn't allergic to any off the anesthetic or medicine we may have to give her."

The nurse nodded and walked away to find the equipment needed for a DNA test. Meanwhile Carlisle checked her pressures and stats, making sure she wasn't in any immediate danger.

"I'm afraid you'll have to go Edward. You know the rules" he said sympathetically as he looked at me, "Maybe you should go home and have a rest, you look exhausted."

I shook my head. "I want to wait here, to make sure shes alright."

He sighed, "Wait in the cafeteria and when were done checking her out I will come and find you."

*

I had been sitting here for around two hours now and I was already on my fifth cup of coffee. I knew I should have went home and got some rest but I knew I wouldn't have been able to sleep a wink until I knew that she was alright.

I still didn't know why I cared so much. I thought that maybe it was because I had found her and it felt as though it was my responsibility to make sure she was okay.

I couldn't imagine her living on the streets anymore and I knew if there was a way to help her then I would. I was thinking that I could introduce her to the shelter and make sure she gets a bed, that way I would know she was safe at night. Even if I did have to pay for it out my own pocket. Not that I would have minded that much.

So many thoughts and ideas kept whirling around in my head and I had even contemplated asking Esme and Carlisle if she could stay with us for a while but I knew I could not ask them to do a thing like that. The had already been so wonderful to me my whole life.

I heard the door open and for what seemed to be the millionth time that night my head snapped in the direction of the door. I sighed in relief as I noticed that it was finally Carlisle who was stepping through the door. I didn't know whether to be happy about his appearance or not. I didn't know if he was coming to me with good news or bad. He must have noticed the apprehensive look on my face.

"Don't worry son, it's nothing bad. Shes just got some bruises and cuts on her face and three fractured ribs but nothing too serious. We're going to keep her in for a few nights to make sure shes alright."

A smile formed on my lips and the hesitation and apprehensiveness sizzled away gradually. Relief flooded me from head to foot. I knew she was going to be okay.

My angel.

* * *

Review and lemme know what you think please :D Also when they finally meet would use prefer seperate chapters of their thoughts or one chapter with different POVs? Lemme know :D


	6. The Wanderer Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters only random gamblers like Denise :)

* * *

**The Wanderer Returns**

I was planning on going to see her after Carlisle had told me the news, but I decided against it. I knew I needed to get some sleep. I would be no use, and no company to her in the state I was in. Plus she was probably still unconscious and it would have been a while before she woke up.

When I woke up later that day, it must have been around 2 o'clock in the afternoon. For a second I actually forgot about all that had happened the night before and had thought it all a dream, until I realised it wasn't. I knew I should go see how she is, it wasn't as though I couldn't.

After showering and changing into some fresh clothes, and being forced to eat some toast before I left the house by Esme, I got into my car and stalked of towards the hospital. Hair ringing wet with water and all. I was surprised I had managed to get myself home last night in the shape I was in. I was even more surprised by the fact I hadn't crashed into anything, or gotten me or anyone else into an accident.

It took me around half an hour to reach the hospital due to all the traffic. It certainly didn't help being stuck behind a big red City Line tour bus that stopped nearly everywhere to let tourists on and off, even though they weren't even at the bus stops yet!

When I did arrive at the hospital the first thing I did, was went to find Carlisle. I had to get some information before I went wandering into the girls room. Plus I wanted to know how she had been, hoping that there hadn't been any complications since I had been gone. Anyway I would have looked a bit stupid if she had been moved into another room and someone else was where she had been. The last thing I needed was to be walking into some unexpected patients room.

"Have you seen Carlisle anywhere?" I asked the receptionist behind the desk.

Her name was Denise. She was an older woman, in her late fifties. She had always been somewhat of a gran to me and the others. Always watching us if Carlisle brought us to work for the day, or if he and Esme had to go away on business. She always spoiled us as though we were her own grandchildren, buying us sweets, toys, birthday and Christmas presents. She even used to take Alice shopping for clothes. It seemed they shared the same passion for that.

Denise's grandchildren lived all the way in England with her daughter and her husband. It was only on the rare occasion that Denise got to see them. If it weren't for her husband who was in care home, because he suffers from dementia, she would have probably have just moved over there to be closer to them.

"Hes just with a patient the now dear, he should be out in a minute or two. Look at those bags under your eyes. You shouldn't be here, you should be home getting some sleep!" she scolded.

I smiled at her, she was always worried about me, Alice and Emmett. She still fussed over Emmett even though he was married now.

I waited at the reception until Carlisle came out, talking to Denise as I waited, asking if she had heard anything from her family.

When Carlisle did finally emerge from the room, I had to wait a while until he finished talking to the nurse. Probably telling her what medicines and treatments the patient needed to have.

I was already starting to explode, wanting to find out if the girl was okay. I didn't even know her name yet and it was something I hoped Carlisle and the others had figured out.

"Hey, how is she?" I asked when he finally walked over to reception. Sorting out the files as we talked.

"Shes doing good, she just woke up around have an hour ago" he replied.

"Is it okay if I go in and see her?"

"Well she didn't mention that no visitors were allowed so I'm sure it should be okay. But if she gets distressed leave okay?"

"Yeah" I replied as I began to walk towards her room. Turning back around to face Carlisle. "Did you find out her name?"

"Isabella Swan" he said with a knowing look.

I smiled at her name as it ran through my mind again and again. It fitted her thoroughly. It agreed with her heart shaped face, pale tone, long brown hair and what I could only imagine to be sparkling brown eyes. I was suddenly so intrigued into wondering what colour of eyes she had.

She didn't look Italian, as her name suggested and I really doubted that Swan was an Italian name.

Maybe her mother was Italian or she had some sort of Italian descent. I doubted that was the case though.

Even if she wasn't entirely Italian, her name still fitted her perfectly. Just the name for someone so angelic and perfect as her. As soft and fragile. I could still feel her skin on mine, how soft and delicate it was, when I had clasped my hands around hers in the ambulance. So delicate as though something rough could break her but something soft could only bruise her.

These thoughts that kept running through my head about her, still scared me slightly.

I knocked lightly on her door before entering her room, only to see her sitting up, her wide sparkling brown eyes staring up at me in shock.

_Isabella._

* * *

Review and lemme know what you think. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, going to be busy the next couple of days but hopefully some time during the week :)

If you're bored, feel free to check out my other stories and tell me what you think of them :D ~ Thanks


	7. Time

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters only the random OC's :)

* * *

**Time**

I didn't know how long I had been asleep for, but as I started to wake up I could see the sun and the light it had been projecting earlier, were starting to get heavy and dull. Having lived on the streets for a while now I had began to realise things about nature and the way Mother Nature worked. One of the things I had been beginning to learn was knowing what time of the day it was without actually looking at a clock.

At first it was just some small keen observations I had started making as I sat idle on the streets, hopping the passers-by would give me some of their spare change, looking up at the sky and the very finite amounts of clouds that would eventually ride by.

When I would wake early before dawn, I would notice the slightly red glimmer the sky held as the sun rose up from the edge of the earth. I would try to be as near to a clock as possible, even if it meant standing outside an electronic store. I even went as far as to stand near some random who had a watch on. Every hour I would imprint in my mind the small changes that took place. I knew by the time summer came I would have to start this whole experiment all over again, especially when the sun came out earlier and left later at night.

It wasn't just the sun and its light that helped me recognise the time, the temperature seemed to help a lot as well. In the winter, the morning would be cold and there was a slight nip to the morning air. As it steadily came into the afternoon the temperature would go down lightly, although not entirely bearable but it could have been worse. It still wasn't a good temperature to walk around all day in. As it got into the late afternoon as it started to approach twilight, the temperature would minimally go up a bit each hour, eventually getting into the minuses. These were the ones that were really hard to bear. Even in my sleeping bag that was supposed to somehow insulate the heat coming of my body, I still felt so cold as though I was some sort of human ice cube.

I can remember watching the tourists go by, who happened to be very generous when giving money, all wrapped up in big thick jackets, Ugg boots and hats that covered there ears. Even they seemed to be shaking but it was okay for them. If they got too cold they could go inside a shop to get warm or go buy some sort of hot drink to carry around with them. I couldn't.

The more I had been living on the streets the more I began to wonder if I was starting to get used to the temperature of New York. I certainly hadn't developed a cold for a while now.

Looking out of the particularly large hospital window, I could see the sun, even though it was slightly obscured by the vertical PVC blinds. I couldn't see it fully but I could see the angle that it was at. I knew it was definitely after lunchtime. It seemed to be around 2 or 3 in the afternoon.

I knew I had woken up very early this morning, earlier than what I would have if I had been sleeping on the streets. Maybe it had something to do with the unfamiliar feeling of having a bed underneath me when I woke, not that it was an unwelcome change.

I looked around the room, taking in my surroundings again. I hadn't really noticed much about the room except for the fact it was white. I had a tendency to not pay attention sometimes.

On one side of my bed were the machines, some of them still attached to my body although it wasn't as many as what it was this morning when I woke up. On the other side of me was a small cabinet that was used for normal patients to keep there belongings. I didn't even know if my stuff was here with me. On top of the cabinet, where most patients would have flowers, was a jug filled with water, two see through plastic cups lounging beside it.

I hadn't realised how thirsty I had been up until this point. I sat up a little, not too much that it would hurt my ribs, reaching my hand towards the jug. My other hand that was steadying my weight seemed to be shaking in weakness. As I reached over towards the jug my fingertips just scuffed it and no more. With some new found confidence, I urged my body forward towards it only to completely knock it off the cabinet, including one of the cups as well. It all scattered over the floor and the cup pinged over to the other end of the room. It wasn't only this that seemed to be going wrong because as I had reached for the jug I had also managed to disconnect the wire that had been attached to my hand out of the machine. It was giving off this kind of alarm that I could hear from the door and beyond.

I'm not sure if I had mentioned it before but I happen to be extremely clumsy. Ever since the day I could remember I was always falling over things, dropping stuff and not just injuring me but other people around me.

Not only was this situation bad, the doctor that I had blatantly ignored earlier came in to see what all the noise was about.

He probably thought I was going to make a run for it or something and by the determination in his face, I knew that is what he had thought. Up until he seen the jug on the floor and he visibly relaxed.

"Miss Swan, if you couldn't reach it all you had to do was press the button and one of the nurses would have been happy to help" was all he said.

I could already feel my face begin to redden out of sheer embarrassment. He probably didn't mean to make it sound as though I was a child but it made me feel like I was six years old and being scolded by a teacher for being bad.

"Sorry, Dr...umm?"

I couldn't believe I had forgotten his name. I clearly hadn't been paying attention.

"Dr Cullen" he replied. It was weird that when he told me I could remember it instantly. "How about I get this cleaned up for you and get you some new water. Are you hungry?"

Not only did I not realise how thirsty I had been, I had also not realised I was this hungry. Just thinking about food made my stomach growl. He had obviously heard it as there was this faint smile upon his face. It was kind nevertheless.

"I'll get the nurse to bring you something" and with that he left leaving me, staring at the large picture on the wall across from me. It was a large picture of two white doves pecking each other with there beaks. I seemed to drown in that picture, getting lost in its depths. The only word I seemed to get from it was _love_. Sure I could have gotten a word like peace from it but love just fitted with the picture. Maybe love was my deepest desire or something. These days I certainly didn't believe in love. Not in this solidarity state anyway. The people who were supposed to love me hadn't. Not in the way they were supposed too.

Sure they had kept me sheltered and fed me most of the time but I don't believe they truly loved me. Not since they had started taking drugs.

I don't know how long I had been staring at the doves in the picture. I can sort of remember the nurse meandering around in the room, putting a new jug of water on the cabinet and telling me to press the button if I needed anything.

That's why when I heard the door open my head instantly jerked towards the intruder. I knew my mouth was open and I was staring.

I hadn't expected to be greeted with those glossy green eyes.

* * *

Review this and tell me what you think, finally starting to get to where they meet now! I'll try to update as soon as possible but schools starting back so it's going to be harder.

~ Jinx

P.s Let me know if there are any mistakes and I'll change them :)


	8. Beautiful Stranger

Disclaimer: I only own OC characters not the Twilight ones :)

* * *

**Beautiful Stranger**

I didn't know if I was more astounded by the mere presence of this stranger standing in the door frame, or by his mere god-like appearance.

Fair enough, growing up in New York, you got to see a wide variety of nice looking guys. I mean when the Macy's Day Parade was on, on Thanksgiving Day, there were celebrities everywhere. Not just on the parade but sometimes you would see them having a stroll through Central Park, even having a go on the horse and carriages. I could certainly say, because of this, that I had seen my fair share of some nice looking guys. But nothing, not even those rich and famous catalogued celebrities could compare to the beauty of this stranger.

And really, that is all he was. A complete and utter stranger to me. Like some sort of random gambler, who's just strolled in right off the street outside, not knowing where he was going in the first place. Someone that I had never seen before in my life.

Maybe he had the wrong room or something? Maybe he had just accidentally wandered into this room? Maybe his partner was lying in a hospital bed in a different room waiting for him to show up? I couldn't quite help the jealousy that shot right through me at this thought. I didn't even know if I had a reason to be jealous. Considering I didn't even know this man from Adam.

He wasn't dressed in hospital clothes so I knew he was not a doctor, a nurse nor a porter. At least that ruled out the fact that he wasn't 'made' to come and see me. If there ever was the slightest chance it was me he was coming to see after all!

I also knew that he was not from my old school. I would have remembered him if he were. Someone with such a compelling beauty like his own. Although he did look a little bit older than me. Maybe by about five years give or take a few? If he was that much older than what I was, it meant I definitely wouldn't know him from high school. He would have left well before I was about to become a freshman.

I could certainly say I had no idea who his stranger was.

He was very different from your typical New York boy. He wasn't dressed in baggy jeans with a top that was well over ten sizes too big for him. He wasn't one of those businessmen that commute to work everyday via the subway, dressed in the best designer suits money could buy, carrying a briefcase and some coffee. He was just, normal. Even though his beauty was anything but that.

He had that sort of look about him. That fine stance that only some men can achieve. So very manly. His shoulders very square and firm. His stance wasn't one that made you intimidated though. It just showed you the power of his physical build. Which I could see clearly through the clothes he was wearing. Not that I was complaining.

He was wearing some dark denim jeans and a fine polo shirt that showed of his muscles and physique well. In his arms was a black jacket. I couldn't help but stare at the muscles protruding from the top of his sleeves. The polo shirt clinging to his body. Clinging to him as though it was trying to hold on for dear life.

I blushed at the thought of this. I had never been one to really drool or obsess over handsome boys. Or men should I say in this case. To be honest, I didn't know what had quite gotten into me. It felt all new and strange to me.

Even though his body was like a small taste of heaven. His face was even better. His jaw, set so strongly and firm just as his shoulders were. His eyes were like a deep dimension of greenness, in which you could just seem to get so uncontrollably lost in. As I seemed to be doing right now. His hair was a sort of bronze colour. Brown and red proceeding through it, the different tones standing out as the light coming through the window shone on it, giving it a soft look. I could already imagine running my hands through it, feeling it fold through my fingers. His lips were that of a light pale colour, unusual in a boy. Not too feminine looking but it seemed to set his look out so perfectly. His lips were thin, but not too thin. They were definitely kissable.

I couldn't believe or comprehend where these thoughts were coming from. I knew I was blushing somewhat profoundly by now. It's not like I could help it much.

I cleared my throat a little, it was still a bit dry and sore from the lack of water I had had. His eyes looked at my lips instantly, as if searching for where the sound came from before going right back to my eyes.

I squeaked out a small, "Hi."

My blush felt like it was getting worse. The heat was radiating of my face. I couldn't stare him in the eyes or look at any part of his body without blushing. The plain white floor looked more comforting at this moment in time. That's why I was staring at it so hard.

* * *

Okay this is a really small chapter, it's only because I wanted to update as soon as I could. Plus I find writing small chapters is easier than doing big ones where I start to ramble on :)

Review please and tell me what you think, and mention any grammar or spelling mistakes, that would be appreciated!

~ Jinx


	9. I Don't Do Pity

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters :)

* * *

**I Don't Do Pity**

It was slightly weird as I looked into her surprised brown eyes. It was weird, because now she was actually awake. After thinking and contemplating about her all night, she was actually right here in the flesh, and instead of the closed eyed angel who had been flooding my head all morning, she was now the open eyed angel who was sitting right in front of me. I could now picture her fully in my head, an impeccable angel with brown eyes.

I guess I was just staring at her too much or perhaps a little strangely, as a bright crimson blush appeared on her face. Not only giving her pale cheeks some colour but also the rest of her bonnie white face. Although, right at this moment, she somewhat resembled a tomato, I couldn't quite comprehend how much more beautiful she was, now that she was blushing.

Even in my dreams this morning, as I lay in bed asleep, dreaming about her finally being awake, I couldn't believe I was here.

Who would have thought, that 24 hours ago I would have just been preparing myself to start the operation that would have been set to last a couple of hours, when in fact it ended up lasting well over eight. Where after it I would have been driving in my car, stopping for something to eat, and on my back to my car I would stumble upon this glorified fallen angel.

She squeaked out what sounded like a small, 'Hi'. I couldn't help it as my glaze flickered down towards her full plump lips where that small sound was emerging from. My gaze once again returned to her eyes that were now not only surprised but curious as well. That was before they emitted towards the floor.

"Hey" was all I had to say before her embarrassed gaze came back from the floor up to meet my eyes.

*

I couldn't believe he had actually spoken to me. This god-like creature.

Maybe he was just being friendly before he had to leave to meet his 'girlfriend' in another room.

I was a little shocked when he didn't more, yet continued to stare at me, one eyebrow raised in a slightly mocking gesture as if daring me to say something next. I realised as I sat here staring at him, for what seemed to be an eternity when it was really only a couple of minutes, that it would be me that would have to make the first move. He certainly wasn't going too.

"Um, who exactly are you?" I asked. I hadn't expected it to come out quite as vigorously as it had. I was a little embarrassed with myself for my actions.

He didn't look offended though. It was quite the opposite in fact as he seemed to be quite amused by the stubbornness of my tone. I didn't think it was funny at all!

"I'm Edward Cullen" he replied as he moved a little away from the doorway allowing the door to close shut.

I was glad that he had closed the door. It meant that he certainly wasn't leaving any time soon and it also meant none of those nosy nurses and patients could have a good look in.

His name suited him though. Edward. Just like Edward who was the King of England in the 1200's. His stance could have been compared to some viscounts anyway, I supposed.

It was then when I finally thought about his last name. Cullen. Where on earth had I heard that before? I tried to think of where it had come from but it just wouldn't come to me. My mind seemed to be on a blank from all the medication I was being given.

He must have noticed the thoughtful and confused look on my features as he was quick to realise what I was actually confused and thoughtful about!

"I'm Dr Cullen's son" he said to me.

"Oh" was the best reply I could really have given to that. A slight hint of disappointment contracted through my tone.

I guessed I shouldn't have judged his clothes after all. I knew this wouldn't have been someone who came to see me out of the goodness of there hearts because they had actually wanted to pay me a visit. Especially a god like him. No, Dr Cullen had obviously made him come to see me. Just because they pitied the poor, lonely homeless girl.

The butterflies I had been feeling in my stomach when he had entered through the door, dropped drastically. I didn't want anyone to be _'made'_ to come and see me. I didn't want the pity and I certainly didn't want the charity of it.

"You don't have to come and see me just because your father told you to. I would rather be alone if that's the case!" I said stubbornly and a little bit too harshly.

He walked past the bottom of my bed and went and stood by the window staring at all the apartment blocks and office buildings that were surrounding the hospitals premises. The light from the sun shining on his pale toned skinned body, casting a luminous white light around him. Giving him a mystical type of aura. He turned his face around towards me, his eyes capturing mines as his body still stood, staring outside.

"I wasn't 'made' to come see you Isabella. I wanted too."

I couldn't help the strange swarm of butterflies that seemed to have flown back to me, and entered into my stomach, making me feel slightly dizzy inside. I didn't even know how he knew my name. Mind you, the people around here seemed to know more about you that what you did about yourself. The only thing I didn't understand that he was saying, wasn't just the fact that he had actually 'wanted' to come and see me and all, it was how the hell did he know I was here in the first place?

I wondered if it was a measly coincidence that his father just happened to be my doctor and he just so happened to be coming by to visit me.

"How did you know that I was here though?" I asked him.

"It was me that found you last night. In the alleyway..."

Well at least I knew why he was here now. He only wanted to be thanked and congratulated for being the hero. Not that I wasn't grateful to him for it.

"Thank you. You didn't need to stop by though just because you saved me, just because you thought it was your duty to check up on me. I mean I am really grateful that you saved my life and all, but if there's one thing I hate its pity."

"I didn't just come here because I saved your life and because I pity you Isabella. I don't pity you at all and I mean its not like I don't save peoples life's for a living -"

"What do you mean? Save peoples lives for a living?" I interrupted.

"Oh. Well I'm a doctor you see..."

Great. Not only was he a hot god of a stranger, whose name was Edward Cullen, whose polo shirt seemed to cling to his body quite nicely. He was also the son of my doctor, who just so happens to be a doctor himself and who just so happened to save my life last night.

Seriously what was it, 'Pity Bella Day'?

* * *

Review please. Tell me if theres any mistakes or anything that needs to be added in. Also ideas for how you want this story to turn out would be good :) I enjoy hearing your input!

~ Jinx

P.s I know people may have wanted them to be all in love to begin with but I wanted to show Bellas stubborn side and I wanted them to gradually fall in love :)


	10. Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters :)

* * *

**Feelings**

I was still silently seething inside as Edward just watched me, curiosity flaming his eyes. Not knowing what my next move would be.

I've never been one to have a temper. I've always been the calm one, the one who knows what to do in a bad situation. Yet here I was, feeling like I could just throw that big jug of water sitting on the cabinet right over him and his serious smugness.

It didn't seem like a bad idea, but I knew deep down inside, I wasn't the sort of person to do something like that. Even though at this moment in time, I wished I was.

He was making me feel really weird. Unusual if you may. I had never once before been temperamental, nor did I ever find the need for violence.

Yes, I had always had a stubborn streak. I was a real source of independence back in the day and even as poor and homeless as I am now, I am still an independent woman. I don't rely on others for income and support. Not that I have much of an income either, but I won't allow this god, to come in here and pity me. Just who on earth does he think he is?

I've always been independent; I needed to be when I was growing up with a family like mine. Always having to clean, cook and even baby sit my parents when they were high. I lived a great deal of my life like that. Doing things that would make it possible for me to survive without the help of my family. I've never allowed anyone to pity me. I've always stood up for myself, made myself seem better than I really was. Turned my nose up at the people who thought they were better than me. Edward Cullen was certainly one of them.

However it wasn't just these weird angry feelings he was making me feel. It was these constant butterflies that wouldn't seem to disappear from my stomach. One look from him and it would start this nauseating feeling inside me. A feeling that just wouldn't seem to disperse.

I mean, even though he was probably only here out of pity. It was very generous for him to come here, especially when he didn't have too.

I've not had much company since I've been living on the streets, so this was a big change. The only thing you really said to someone was 'thank you' and that was when they were giving you some spare change. Even the other homeless wouldn't speak to you. Preferring to keep to there selves rather than talking to others, not knowing if you're a friend of a foe. Not wanting drug users and alcoholics to steal the money they've made that day. Not wanting to associate with anyone who could bring them trouble later on.

It was something I hated dearly about the streets. The sheer loneliness of living on the streets, day in and day out. Even if I had had a companion, someone to share the good days and the bad days with, it would make life easier. Someone to talk to for a while, to let all the steam I've been building up rip. Have a shoulder to cry on.

I've never allowed myself to cry. Not even at my parent's funeral. I knew once they were gone, I was alone. I had no other family. No friends that I could talk to about it. Not one living soul.

Yet, here was this stranger, coming to see me in his spare time and all I can think is if he wanted to see me or was made too. I couldn't believe how stupid I was really being.

Of course I had a slight inkling as to why I was being so angry and stubborn with him.

Well at least I think I did.

I mean I wouldn't really know. It's never happened to me before.

I've seen girls under the influence of it and the girls after it. I didn't want to believe that this is what it was.

Such a sad thing it could be. Not knowing if the person shares the same feelings that you have.

Such a dangerous yet beautiful thing….

I think I have a crush.

Oh My God!

I mean, I wasn't sure. I've never had a crush before. No celebrity that I could stalk in magazines. No boy at school that I would take secret looks at hoping he wouldn't notice. Posting a secret card through his locker on Valentines Day, hoping he won't find out who it is, yet hoping he would. It's just something that's never occurred to me. Having a crush on someone. That's why I am sitting here contemplating whether I have some weird girly feeling towards this god or it's a different feeling I've not seemed to work out yet.

I wished I wasn't having these thoughts. Why can't I go back to wanting to throw water over him? That might make me feel better.

He's still watching me. I think giving him the silent treatment might be best. He still doesn't know that I'm angry with the fact that he was probably made to come here, or because he pities me.

I mean I am jumping for joy that I have some company. Even if the company is this god that is making me seethe deeply on the inside. It's just sometimes, female company would be good.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a pinging sort of sound. I looked towards the god himself noticing his hand go towards his jeans pocket.

Edward pulled out his cell phone and read the text a smirk moving across his features. I couldn't help the slight disappointment that swept through me.

It must be the girlfriend.

* * *

Reviews would be awesome. Please tell me if there are mistakes :) Also I got a review about it taking 10 years to be a doctor - I didn't know that, plus I've not said Edwards age yet so I will make it work out! Thanks for pointing it out _Cassie._

I know this is a small chapter it's cos I was bored and just wrote a little bit for it, I just wanted to show Bella's lonely and less stubborn side. Plus I didn't mention not having a crush :) ~ Jinx


	11. Call Me Bella

Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight characters!

* * *

**Call Me Bella**

I had no idea why she was staring at me like that. A glare permanently etched on her angelic face. I was going to tell her it would give her wrinkles when she was older but I seriously doubted that she would like my sense of humour right now. She looked livid and I had no idea why. I honestly believed that if she could get off that bed right now, I'm sure she would be strangling me.

I didn't really know what to do to break the ice so to say. Usually I had no problem speaking to anyone, including girls. They usually thought I was a charmer and would be quick to take an interest in me and start some sort of conversation. Isabella was different though. I had known that the minute I had laid eyes on her.

No girl had ever acted like this before in my presence. Its not like I wanted to be a charmer, my confidence came naturally. Like a self defence mechanism. Usually I would sit and listen to music in my room to pass time. Play some pieces I had made up on the piano. Even strum along some original pieces on my guitar.

When I was out, I built this strong wall of confidence around me. I wouldn't have been surprised if girls had thought of me as a playboy.

Girls that I had gone out with had always been surprised by me. When they met me and I was full of confidence, they had thought I would be fun. I had never had a one night stand before or anything, but girls always took me to be wild and dangerous because of this persona I had put forward. They didn't like it very much when they knew the most outrageous thing I did was make music.

That's probably why I was feeling uncomfortable right now. I knew I couldn't be as confident with her as I was with others. She wouldn't like it. She would probably see me as a conceited arrogant jerk. That is something I didn't want to happen. I wanted her to like me. I wanted to get to know her better because I knew she was different. She would see right through my confidence. She wasn't dim-witted or brainless like most of the girls I had talked to. She could probably hold up a good conversation. Test my knowledgeable limits. She wouldn't be like the others.

I didn't think she would mind if I played the piano or guitar. I didn't think she would mind that much that the most dangerous thing I do outside of work is listen to music and make it as well. I think she would be impressed. Or at least, I hoped she would be.

My cell phone went off. I couldn't believe I had forgotten to turn it off. It was probably because of my haste to get here. I should have known better than to do this. I had been working here as Carlisle's shadow for some time now, hoping one day I could take over from him.

**Inbox - Ali - Message Sent Today, 3:24 pm.**

_Edward! Why haven't you called me back yet! I have already phoned you four times this morning. Do not make me angry! I only wanted to tell you all about my brand new wedding dress. It is so nice. Jasper is going to love it! Guess what.... I've picked out YOUR outfit! That is what you get for not phoning me sooner! Love Ali xxx_

I couldn't help but smile at this. I hadn't even realised Alice had been calling me. I must have been in such a deep sleep by the time I got in that I didn't even hear her calling.

**Create – New Message – Send To Ali**

_I can't speak right now, I'm in the hospital. How about we meet up in Little Italy later, say around 5ish? E xx_

That should keep her happy for a while. I was so happy that she and Jasper were finally going to get married, even though he had only proposed to her yesterday. I didn't even know if they had set a date yet but no doubt Alice would have already had it all covered. She had probably nearly arranged everything by now. I suppose she would tell me all about it later. I switched off my phone and put it back in my pocket. Looking up I noticed Isabella was looking at me strangely. She didn't look livid anymore. She looked like she was in some sort of daze.

"Isabella?" I said, trying to get her attention. She wasn't exactly staring at me; she was more looking in my direction without blinking which was a little bit freaky.

As if pulling out of her daze her glazed eyes flickered towards mines. I knew my eyebrow was crumbled slightly. I had no idea what was wrong with her; maybe she was given too many meds? I doubted it though. This was one of the best hospitals in New York.

"Isabella, are you alright?" I asked.

"Um, yeah" she said, the blush that I had grown to like, spread over her face like an epidemic, "call me Bella."

"Okay...Bella" I said, giving her a smile.

She smiled slightly as if she was uncomfortable by my gesture. It made me cringe on the inside. I wanted her to feel comfortable in my presence not intimidated.

I knew I had to leave soon even though I didn't want to leave her, not when she was finally talking to me without questioning me about everything. She seemed sad about something and all I wanted to do was to stay and comfort her, but I knew I had to go. The traffic would be getting worse and I had to go and pick up Alice's engagement gift for Esme.

*

I felt really embarrassed to be around Edward now. All those weird crush type thoughts that were spiralling around in my head were making me feel really uncomfortable in his presence. I felt like a giggling fifteen year old, except I wasn't giggling. I was doing everything in my power to not look at him. I knew if I did my blush would just get worse. I hated that I had inherited my dad's sense of blushing at embarrassing times. Why couldn't my face be normal!

"So -" I began but I was interrupted by him.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to leave now. I have to go meet Alice" he said.

My heart dropped then. It must have been the girlfriend. I knew a man with a beauty like his wouldn't be single. Not that he'd want someone like me. I was homeless, poor and had nothing going for me. Alice was probably some pretty looking woman, a supermodel, worthy of a man like Edward.

I hoped my crush on him wouldn't last long. I didn't know how I would cope not only being homeless but with depression that the man I was crushing on was taking.

God, how sad am I becoming?

"Okay" I said, smiling politely, not knowing what else to do. Not talking to anyone for so long makes you somewhat anti-social. It was like learning to be human all over again and now it was over because he was leaving to be with his partner. I looked him over one last time. Not knowing if I would see him again.

At least he doesn't have a wedding ring on!

I hadn't been suspecting what he was about to say next since I had already began wallowing in self pity.

"Is it okay if I come back tomorrow?"

* * *

Review please :) I want to get to 100 with this chapter so all reviews are welcome :) Plus pointing out mistakes is good :) If anyone knows information on being a doctor that would be cool cos I have no idea :)

Bored? Read Penelope Zaira Cullen's - Do I Dazzle You? It's in my favs :)


	12. Alice In Italy

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters, only the OC's!

* * *

**Alice In Italy**

It took me a lot longer than I expected to retrieve Alice's engagement gift. Who knew the shops would be so busy on a day like this? Fair enough Thanksgiving was coming up, but jeez, sometimes you forget just how big it is. I mean, not that I don't enjoy spending the day with the family, but all these sales make shops so hard to get into.

I'm sure Alice was going to love her gift. She would love it anyway, especially since Esme picked it. Alice was lucky to have a mum who actually had some style and knew the sort of things her daughter wanted, even if most of those things were way too expensive. For instance, that $50,000 car she got for her sixteenth birthday! I was happy when it had come to my sixteenth for them just to get me a little car, nothing too expensive just something that got me from one point to another without breaking down. Not Alice no, she had to have the best. I actually felt sorry for Jasper. Alice was way to materialistic. Though, she did have a heart of gold and could make you feel better by just being in her hyperactive presence, she still loved to buy things way to much. It was a good thing that they both had good paying jobs that would enable them to feed Alice's shopping craze.

I was only around five minutes late to meet Alice, I knew she would be at her favourite restaurant in Little Italy. It's the only one that's good enough to meet her standards. The doorbell clanged as I walked into the restaurant. Mrs Gilbert, the owner of it gave me a little wave and pointed me in the direction of Alice.

We usually came here around once a week if we could make it. Mrs Gilbert knew what we wanted so we wouldn't even have to order anything. It was good like that, not having to wait for a waiter or waitress to finish with another customer before coming to get our order. It saved a bit of time.

La Pizzeria was one of the busiest pizza restaurants in Little Italy; I was actually surprised Alice had managed to get us a table in such short notice. Normally all we had to do was phone Mrs Gilbert and she would get us a table if there were any cancellations or try to squeeze us in while she was waiting for another customer to show up, but she couldn't usually do anything in two hours.

Alice was sitting at the table, bouncing up and down and waving her hand at me, as if I hadn't already noticed her sitting there. It's not like I haven't lived with her all my life not to know what she looks like!

"Your late" she said, her wide eyes forming into a glare. I knew she would eventually forgive me for being late. She had way too much to tell me for her to remain angry at me.

That's the thing with Alice. even if she was angry at you, she couldn't give you the silent treatment. She couldn't shut up for that long. I guess you could say that without Alice in my life, things would certainly have been boring.

I was lucky that Esme and Carlisle had adopted people that I got on well with. Even though I don't see them as my adopted brother and sister, I see them more like real siblings, they couldn't have picked anyone better. Where one of us lacked in an area another one of us could do it. I was really bad at politics at school but Emmett was amazing at it and would help me on homework and stuff if I didn't know what I was doing. Where Emmett didn't know too much about English, Alice would help him and when Alice had no idea what to do in music, I would help her. We were, I suppose you could say, a perfect balance. We all had different talents. Each of us individually unique.

"Yes well it's really your fault for making me late", which was true. If I hadn't needed to pick up _her_ engagement present I wouldn't have been late.

"How is it my fault Edward?" she demanded to know. It was great fun winding her up.

"Sorry, can't tell you. I'm not allowed to."

If there was one thing Alice hated, it was not knowing the gossip or not knowing what was happening. We had tried in the past to give Alice surprise birthday parties. Not once had she been surprised. Even at Christmas she would know what she was getting. The thing is, we had no idea how she knew. Esme and Carlisle always locked Alice's presents away in a cupboard and hid all the receipts in places that she wouldn't dare to look, like Carlisles underwear drawer but she still seemed to know. I seriously sometimes thought that she was a psychic.

"Fine" she huffed and I couldn't stop myself when I started laughing at her childish antics. "It's not funny. Stop laughing at me!"

It took me a good few minutes to calm myself down. Most of the customers were staring at us and glaring. Alice was sitting in her seat, perfectly still, arms crossed at her chest. Huffing and puffing.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked her, trying to get her out of her mood.

"Well I want you to be Jaspers best man!" she squealed bobbing up and down on her seat again. I really didn't know where she got the energy from. I wish I could act like I had just drunk ten energy drinks in the one go.

"Um Alice, shouldn't Jasper be picking out his best man? I mean it is his wedding as well."

"Oh, don't worry about him. He said I was allowed to ask you."

"Are you sure? You aren't just making it up again? Like that time you said we were all invited to a party at Jaspers when you were seventeen?"

I could remember it clearly. Alice had invited us all over to Rosalie and Jaspers house for a party because Mr and Mrs Hale were away to Boston for a business weekend. I only went because the others were going. Emmett wanted to see Rosalie anyways as he wasn't usually allowed in their house with her. He wouldn't tell me why exactly he wasn't allowed in the Hales house but I knew it had something to do with him being in Rosalie's room. I guess you could put two and two together to work out what happened there. I knew I was going to be like the fifth wheel the entire night but Alice had made me promise to come. So I went. Only three hours into the whole 'party', Mr and Mrs Hale came back. They hadn't been going to a business weekend in Boston, they were only going out for dinner to celebrate there twentieth wedding anniversary. We weren't allowed back to their house after that.

"Oh of course I'm not making it up and that was ages ago. Seriously why can't you just build a bridge and get over it. It was a MISTAKE. I just got the date wrong that's all. Plus Mr and Mrs Hale have forgiven me for it."

"Sure they have"

"They have! Stop mocking me Edward!"

"What you going to do if I don't?" I dared at her.

"I'll tell mum!"

Yep, that got me to shut up. Esme may be soft and sweet but she was scary when she was angry. Emmett and I always got in trouble from her when we annoyed Alice. She was the baby of the family after all. Even Carlisle would give us a row if we annoyed her and Carlisle was usually the calm, passive one. You would have thought Alice was some kind of angel!

She had this sort of smug satisfied grin on her face, because she knew she had one the battle. She always pulled the mum card when were mocking her. It's probably because it always seemed to work.

"Fine, I'll stop okay!"

"So" she said moving on, "What's this I've been hearing about my big brother being a hero?"

I knew there was another motif for her getting me to come here. I should have known it wasn't just to talk about wedding stuff.

"I'm not a hero. I just found this girl who was beat up in an alleyway and called an ambulance. Anyone would have done the same thing."

"No they wouldn't have Edward. You know that. Not for a homeless person no less. They would have just walked on by not wanting to waste there time or to go near the 'filth'. That makes you a hero."

"No it doesn't. It's my job to save people lives. I wouldn't have just let someone die on the street and you know that."

"We'll your still my hero!"

"Fine, whatever."

I really wanted to change the subject. I didn't want Alice to find out that I was sort of 'attached' to this girl. She would tell everyone.

"So… Carlisle was telling me you went to see her?" she said casually, even though I knew why she wanted to find it all out.

"Yes, I went to see how she was."

"And?" she asked.

"And what?" I replied, answering her question with another.

"We'll, how was she?"

"She was fine. We didn't really talk much."

"Edward you animal! I can't believe you got it on with a patient!"

Oh _shit_.

"I didn't get it on with a patient Alice. Jeez, does it look like I want to loose my internship? I only meant she didn't talk much. She was really quiet."

"Oh" she said gutted that there wasn't anymore to it. Alice had always hoped Edward would take an interest in someone. I mean after her wedding there was no one else's wedding to plan for except his.

"Are you going back to see her again?" she asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow actually."

"Can I come?" she said, "can I please?"

I sighed; she wouldn't give in if I said no.

"Here's your pizza, enjoy" said Mrs Gilbert as she laid down a spicy chicken one in front of me and pepperoni in front of Alice. I looked down at my pizza then back up to Alice.

She was still staring at me expectantly, waiting for my answer.

I sighed.

"Fine, you can come." I said and she squealed excitedly.

I didn't know if I was going to regret my decision or not.

* * *

Reviews :) Yet again if there are any mistakes let me know. I am not good at dialogue, I'm better with thoughts and feelings so sorry it's so crap. I just wanted to introduce more characters to the story!


	13. Just A Thought

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters :)

* * *

**Just A Thought**

I woke up the next again morning to find the sun coming through the semi closed blinds, little by little as it escaped into the room and the beams it was producing ran up the bed, leaving the bed sheets basking in sunlight.

I tried to remember everything that had happened yesterday but the only thing I could really think about was the fact that Edward had left. I felt a pang in my stomach as I thought of this. Rejection easing its way through my body. I didn't know why I felt such rejection by his actions. I had never met him before until yesterday.

It wasn't as if I owned him, or if he belonged to me but I just couldn't help the jealousy that ran through me every time I thought about this _Alice_ girl. I already had her pictured in my head, and I couldn't stop thinking about how 'perfect' they would be together because I knew this girl would be worthy of having him.

She was probably tall. As tall as those runway models on the catwalk, around 5"9, 5"10. Long luscious blonde locks, all natural of course. Sparkling blue eyes like the sky on a breezy summer's day. Voluptuous curves, not fat, but not border on skinny. Just perfect! But not only would she have the great looks she would also have Edward.

She was probably a model, maybe not for the runway but for designers wanting to show off their fashion on a beautiful girl. Probably some big shot earning hundreds of thousands a year. Maybe more! God only knows how much those models get paid these days. Millions if they get the big contracts.

They probably had the perfect little life too. Although nothing would be little about it! A luxury apartment off the side of Central Park, maybe even going as far as some apartment blocks near the Waldorf-Astoria hotel, all worth millions in there own rights. They would be one of those couples who owned those apartments, the ones only few could afford.

All the cars they could need. The trendiest most expensive cars money has to offer. Not any of those rubbish cars. No normal ones. Everything would be bigger and better in their life.

And as I thought about how beautiful and perfect there life would be like, I just couldn't help comparing myself to this Alice character. Picturing her in my mind, I knew I would have nothing on her.

No blonde locks or blue eyes. No curves and no height. No perfect home or car. Not even a job. Absolutely nothing! Not even Edward.

I just lay in my bed for hours, escaping to a fantasyland where I was the pretty blonde girl. The girl with the looks and the talent to go with it and most of all, I had Edward.

I couldn't quite believe the thoughts I was having. It must have been something to do with the whole 'having a crush' situation. Well at least I hoped it had something to do with that. If dreaming about crushes is not normal, well then I have some seriously weird obsession issues.

I kept trying to wake myself out of this whole crush escapade but it just wasn't for moving. It actually horrified me slightly and made me cringe inside when I thought about how rude I had been yesterday. Why couldn't I have just been nice and sweet? Maybe that way he wouldn't have run off so fast.

I wasn't just cringing about the thoughts of how ignorant I had been yesterday. I was more concerned about my dreams last night. Let me tell you this, Edward appeared in them quite a bit.

I knew my face was beetroot by this point, I mean it's not everyday a girl has her first erotic dream. Although I did kind of wish it wasn't in a hospital bed, with a heart beat monitor attached to me. I just hoped none of the nurses were here when it started.

Oh God! What if they were here and my beeper started going off? Would they know what I was dreaming off?

I mean, of course they wouldn't know _who_ it was about but would they know it was that kind of dream?

I don't think I'm going to be able to look them in the eyes.

At least Edward wasn't here anytime last night. Not that he'll be here ever.

Although he did say he was coming back but I wasn't surprised if my rudeness had made him stay clear.

I could have always asked Dr. Cullen if Edward was coming here today, but that would be a bit embarrassing. Especially if Edward didn't want to come back and see me!

Plus I didn't think I could face more rejection than yesterday!

I could just picture Dr. Cullen's face as he looked me in the eye and devastated my dreams and hopes of seeing Edward again. The look in his eyes would be that of pain, knowing he had just killed a young girl's poor little heart.

Okay, well maybe I was exaggerating just a little too much. I don't think it's entirely my fault I'm being way too sensitive and exaggerating too much. I seriously think it's the medication. It really does give you a little kick. Like an energy boost. A little pick me up.

Maybe that's what was making my dreams so erotic and weird. I mean of course I didn't dream about Edward all night, even though he had taken up most of them. I also had some weird dreams as well. Ones that were making me trip and I seriously thought the medication had something to do with it. Maybe I should ask the doctor about this. Or I could ask Edward. Not!

I really needed to think of something else other than Edward, this sort of obsession was just going ten steps to far. I just couldn't help myself, every second there was a blank space in my mind her was there to fill it up.

I was so lost in my reverie that when there was a knock on the door, well I guess you could say I nearly pat my shants!

I sat up a little and fixed my hair. Not that I could do much with it. It was way to long and messy to sort but I liked the idea of pretending to fix my appearance.

However, when I saw who walked in, I had definitely wished that I could change my appearance right then and there!

* * *

Review please :) _Pat my shants - shat my pants_ :o Just in case you didn't get it :) Tell me if there are any mistakes again :) It is really appreciated!

Just another thing, it's been brought to my attention that it takes ages to become a surgeon/doctor person so do use think it would be okay if he was sort of learning and those operations he done before, he was just helping with them? Lemme know what you think of that :)

~ Jinx


	14. The Girlfriend

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters!

* * *

**The Girlfriend**

I could honestly swear it seemed as though time had stopped as soon as he walked into the doorway. I couldn't help but stare at him, surprise etched clearly upon my face. I hadn't expected him to come back. I was even more surprised when he just stood there staring at my face, as if seeing me for the first time.

I felt so self conscious having his eyes on me. I thought it was something that I would have liked, but I didn't. I couldn't help but think off how his eyes would be over this Alice character. How would he look at her? Love? Adoration? Lust?

I tried to shake these silly thoughts out of my head and focus on not blushing but all the attention he was giving me was making it hard not too. Had I something on my face that was causing him to stare profoundly at me?

Subconsciously I reached my hand to my face and wiped around my mouth a bit, seeing if I had maybe left this morning's breakfast there. I done it subtly so it wouldn't look as though the way he was looking at me was making me feel weird, even though it was.

I was still looking at him slightly but not quite. The wall at the side of his head seemed a better idea for me too look at. It didn't make me feel as paranoid.

To say I was surprised when this flying pixie pushed past him into the room would be an understatement.

Of course this person wasn't a pixie she just had some pixie-like features.

Is this the infamous Alice? It couldn't be could it?

I mean she was really pretty but she was definitely not what I had been expecting.

There was no long blonde hair or blue eyes, no curves either and there was definitely no model height there. She was the polar opposite of what I had pictured.

Maybe this person wasn't Alice after all.

The woman standing in front of me had short black spiky hair, brown eyes and was only around 5ft at the most. She was really skinny but I took that down to being the height she was.

Although she was immaculately dressed, all decked out in designer gear and what not. I mean even though I was homeless I could spot a Tiffany's bracelet a mile off! Maybe she did have a good job, maybe this was his girlfriend.

She wasn't shy that's for sure, she was really forward. More forward than I could ever be when I was just about to meet someone! I mean I was nervous about just meeting her for the first time.

"Hi my name is Alice" she said but instead of offering me a hand she gave me a hug. I had definitely not been expecting that.

I tried to hug back a bit but my muscles weren't for co-operating and neither were my ribs. It wasn't just the physical pain that was holding me back it was the emotional pain as well because this was Alice, Edwards's girlfriend.

I felt a bit sick about the thought. I had been thinking about it all day and I somehow hoped that Alice was some sort of work colleague or something, maybe even a distant relative.

"I'm Bella" I said.

"Oh, I know that! Edward told me all about you!"

I blushed and looked toward Edward who was still standing at the doorway, looking towards me and Alice. I could swear he had a slight tint of pink on his cheeks, but I couldn't be sure.

"Anyway" Alice said moving on, "I brought you some things you can use while your here!"

"I told her not to go overboard but she done it anyway..." Edward said trailing off as he eyed the bag Alice had pulled up onto the bottom of my bed.

I just stared at her as she started to pull random things from the bag. Sponges, soaps, shampoo, conditioner, body spray, food, magazines, clothes, books and she had even given me some make-up. Everything a normal patient would want but I wasn't normal. I was homeless. I hadn't been near so many luxury items in ages and although I was grateful that she had brought me all this stuff, I didn't think I could accept all these gracious gifts.

"Alice, I really can't accept all this" I stated to her. Still watching as she pulled some more things from the bag.

"Yes you can!" she said, seizing the final item from the bag.

"I really can't it's too much, seriously"

"But I bought it all for you" she said huffily as she pouted crossing her arms.

I looked over towards the doorway when I heard a chuckle come from beside it. Edward was walking towards the bed now and I couldn't help the nervousness that settled in my stomach as he got closer to the bed.

"You've just got to love Alice" he said still chucking slinging an arm across her shoulders.

I knew my heart had hit the ground then. My first and only crush was in love. It could only ever happen to me. I tried to put on a brave smile, not wanting to show my anguish in front of the happy couple.

Obviously she hadn't been what I had expected when she walked in and for that one minute only I had hoped that this Alice hadn't been Edward's girlfriend. Now I knew that she was and I was back to that kind of depressed mood again.

"How long have you been together?" I asked the happy couple.

The both looked from me to each other and burst out laughing. Edward was practically on the floor rolling around tears streaming down his eyes. Alice on the other hand was jumping up and down on the ground laughing at the same time as she bobbed. I had no idea what they were laughing at, it wasn't a funny question, I was being dead serious!

"Um, excuse me what exactly is funny here?" I knew I was being 'rude Bella' again but I couldn't help it. My 'anti-socialness' and the fact that they were laughing at me was really making me annoyed.

"Silly Bella" said Alice as she got onto the bed next to me, "Me and Edward aren't dating!"

"You...you're not?" I said stuttering slightly, my heart climbing back up from the floor slightly.

"Of course we aren't Bella. Alice is my sister!" Edward exclaimed, getting up from his place on the floor.

I looked between them. They really looked nothing alike. I mean of course some siblings looked different from each other but they really looked polar opposites. Plus Carlisle had blonde hair, Edward bronze and Alice black. I just looked at them trying to work it all out.

"You are?"

"Yes, were adopted" Alice said.

Oh. My bad.

* * *

Review please :) Any mistakes do tell :) I really had no idea what to do in this chapter :S That is all I could come up with at the moment! ~ Jinx


	15. Oops

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters!

* * *

**Oops**

How insensitive was I? I couldn't have just kept my big fat mouth shut! No I had to say the most idiotic thing ever!

I really didn't know what to say after that. An uncomfortable and awkward silence fell upon us, like a damp cloth falling on a wooden table. Drenching us with a musky feeling of uneasiness…

I didn't even know where to look. I couldn't just stare out the window and pretend to be looking at some non-existing birds because funny enough, they were blocking it. That nice picture off the doves on the wall was another thing I wasn't willing to look at, all those 'lovey dovey' feelings that would pop into my mind when I looked at it weren't suitable for a time like this. No they were only suitable for when I was alone so I could fill my head with depressing thought on why Edward would never be mine.

Seriously, in a time where I've just made the biggest fool of myself all I can think about is Edward and how he will never be mine!

I was sick of the silence the flooded the room and awkward sly looks that Edward and Alice were trying to exchange subtly which clearly wasn't working since I noticed!

I knew I had to say something even though I didn't know what and before I thought about what I was going to say it just sort of crawled out of my mouth.

"I'm so sorry to hear that!" I said, trying to fill this void of silence with the only thing I deemed suitable for the subject. Pity. As much as I didn't want to mask my voice with pity I couldn't help it and I had never in my life felt as hypocritical as I did now. I hated pity from others, yet here I was lying in this hospital bed and all I could do was feel pity for those around me. It was something I despised about myself, it was always in my nature to be kind to people, to be sorry for the hard times they had, even though I hated sympathy myself.

"Oh don't worry about it Bella!" she Alice, glad that I had spoken up and erased all the tension that was in the room, well most of it anyway.

It wasn't Alice who I wanted to hear say those words though, it was Edward. I didn't want to have hurt him and I seriously hoped I had not. I looked over to him to find his normally crooked smile covered with that off a sad one.

"No I shouldn't have pried into the subject, I'm sorry for bringing it up, it was very wrong of me!"

It was then when Edward grasped my chin and turned me round to face him, edging my face to look up towards his. I knew my heart was beating erratically. I mean, my crush was touching me after all! I could feel the hot warmth of the blush that was seeping onto my skin and I cursed my abnormal genetics.

"Seriously Bella, don't worry about it. It was along time ago when I lost my parents. I can't even remember them. Alice can't remember hers either. You didn't do nothing wrong. Just relax" he said. His eyes staring straight in to mines, trying to coax me into believing that it was okay and I knew it was.

"Okay" I said giving them both a small smile, telling them that I believed them.

I picked up some of the items Alice had given me, eyeing them curiously. I still couldn't believe she had bought me all this stuff.

"Thanks, by the way" I said, even though I had already thanked her but her kindness needed to be thanked again. No normal person would go out there way to come visit a homeless person in a hospital and by them nice gifts and clothes as well.

"Would use mind if I went and had a shower? I haven't had one yet" I said, embarrassed that not only had I not had a shower here, I had not had one for months and I felt sorry for anyone that had to sit in my company as I reeked of body odour.

"No problem" Edward said with a crooked grin and I couldn't help it that my heart fluttered at the sight. I was glad they had taken my pulse machine off or I would have been even more embarrassed than what I was just now.

"Can you stand?" he asked me, with a worrying tone in his voice. Well at least I thought it was worrying.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks" I said as I picked up some of the new pyjamas Alice had brought me and some of the soapy stuff, heading for the en-suite bathroom facilities.

"Wait, wait" said Alice rushing after me, "You forgot to take some of these!"

She ran over to me and waved the shower gel in my face. I had already taken the soap with me, why would I need this?

"It has a nice scent to it" was what Alice said as if reading my mind somehow.

"Um, thanks" I said heading for the bathroom but this time without being interrupted.

*

I sat down on one of the chairs by Bella's bed while Alice flounced around the room.

"She's really nice isn't she?" Alice said to me. Of course she was nice; she was even nicer than nice. She was incredible.

"Yeah" I said, trying to keep my voice in control. I knew that I was really starting to develop deep feelings for Bella but I didn't want Alice to know that. She would use it against me and try and set us up. I knew Bella would never feel that way about me. Every time I'm here she's either not talking to me or running into bathrooms. I could see Alice looking at me from the corner of my eye, disbelieving what I was saying. She could read me like a book could Alice, it was scary sometimes but that was just Alice for you.

"I don't believe one word of that Edward. You like her and you know it!"

"Well so what if I do? It's not as though she likes me back so just drop it okay!"

I hated getting angry at the people I cared about, especially Alice. I never got angry at her even when she was being annoying and snitching on me and Emmett. She was my little sister after all.

She looked shocked at my tone and I could see tears forming in her eyes. I tried to rush over to her, to tell her I was sorry. I honestly hadn't meant to shout at her. All these weird feelings I was having about Bella were making me stressed and with what Alice had been saying, I just snapped. As I tried to reach out to her she grabbed her bag running out of the room and down the corridor. I knew I was going to have to go after her and I was being torn inside not knowing whether to stay here with Bella or go running after Alice. I knew my family came first so I grabbed my coat off the bed and ran out the door after Alice, trying to catch up to her.

* * *

Sorry it has taken a while to update, I haven't been well and I had no idea what to write! The next chapter will be better :) Hopefully....

Review please :)


	16. So Lonely

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters!

* * *

**So Lonely**

The feeling of the hot water beating against my dirt stained skin was utterly refreshing. I hadn't been in hot water for months and I could see the dirt running off me and into the drain hole. I couldn't believe how dirty I actually was. All the grime and dirt from laying on the concrete in damp alleyways and streets, had seemed to have congregated itself on my skin, and as I stood here in the shower I watched as it all swept through the hole in the ground and out towards the sea. Or wherever used water goes!

It was hard getting all the caked dirt from my skin as it had been there for ages and stuck to my flesh like a tattoo, one which didn't seem to want to leave.

I didn't want to take to long, especially since I had visitors waiting outside for me. I wanted to be freshly cleaned though. I didn't want to leave bits of dirt on my skin. I wanted to be 'sparkling'.

The shower gel Alice had given me smelled really good. It was a sort of strawberry scented type of gel and I was terribly glad that I wouldn't be going back into the room where Edward was, me smelling of nothing but soap.

After jumping out of the shower and cleaning the mess I had made up a bit, I put on the underwear and pyjamas Alice had gotten me. The labels told me she had bought them from _Victoria's Secret_ and I was a bit worried about the actual price these things cost.

The bra seemed to fit perfectly and I wondered how on earth she knew what size I was. I wondered if maybe Edward had played some part in that. After all he was the only one who had seen me. I could feel the heat on my skin as the blush appeared once again. I hoped he hadn't known my size. I was so embarrassed just at the thought. Had he been staring at my chest?

I shook the silly thoughts out of my head, or at least I tried, as I pulled the brush though my long tangled web of hair.

I gathered all my belonging, remembering to put the used pants at the bottom. I didn't want anyone's wandering eyes to see what underwear I had been wearing.

As I walked through the door I was about to apologize for being so long in the shower. Only they weren't there anymore. They were no longer here. There wasn't even a note lying to say where they went.

Had they ran away from me?

I couldn't believe it had only taking me an hour to scare them off. I mean they knew I was homeless so it couldn't have been the smell of me that had scared them off. Could it?

Maybe it was the awkward questions I had kept on asking them. The whole couple thing, not to mention the bit about being siblings! I wished I had just kept my stupid trap shut!

Or maybe they thought I was a freak for the way I acted. I mean it wasn't my fault I was a little unsociable. Living on the streets does that to you for crying out loud. Maybe if they had stayed a while longer I would have come out of my shell a bit. Being homeless sort of makes you loose the voice you had. Having no one to talk to makes you forget how to even talk at all. Once I had gotten to know them better it would have been alright. I guess I didn't have that chance anymore.

It might not have been those reasons, maybe it was because I was such a bad hostess, and left them in here while I went to go have a shower. Mind you, they had said it was alright, hadn't they?

I looked upon my bed at all those things Alice had bought me and I felt a sense of loneliness swamp over me.

Was I really that bad to be around?

I knew I was probably being over sensitive but I couldn't entirely help it. I had always been self-conscious around others. I had been the druggie's daughter at school. Frowned upon by my social classed peers! No one had ever wanted to get to know the real me. They had all thought I was on the drugs, like my parents.

And now that I finally had someone who wanted to talk to me, I blew it.

I pushed some of the stuff off my bed, not caring that there generosity was now lying on the floor in a scrambled heap. I got into bed and pulled the covers over me, lying down, those treasured tears already flowing down my cheeks. I hated crying. It made me feel defeated. Weak.

I had hardly even cried about having no friends at school. It seemed as though this was just one step too much. I felt like a dam that had been burst and suddenly all the water was rushing out.

I don't think it had anything to do with them not wanting to be my friend. Well maybe a little. But I think what I was most disappointed in was the fact that my first and only ever crush had rejected me and that hurt like hell. Knowing that even friendship was something he didn't want to share with me made me feel worthless. Why on earth did I put it into my head that an inhumanly beautiful creature would want anything to do with a filthy poor girl like me. A street rat!

I was never going to be anything better than that and he knew it. It's probably what made him leave so fast.

Maybe he had thought that by saving the damsel in distress he would gain something from it. Maybe he had thought it destiny that he had stumbled upon me that chilly wintry night. Maybe he thought that by being the hero, something would come of this. I would grace the ground and bow down to him, in his debt for life. Maybe that I would be able to be a homely little housewife, with nothing better to do than clean and produce his offspring, a little trophy wife who would make him look good in front of all those other doctors at the annual hospital charity event.

Now I was going too far off the mark and I knew it. All these thoughts would suggest that he actually liked me in the first place which I doubt he actually did.

For the rest of the day and most of the night I thought about what I would do next.

Where would I go?

* * *

It's been a while, sorry, really busy. I have mock exams coming up and stuff. I'll try update another chapter soonish!

Reviews please :)


	17. Bye Bye Baby

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters :)

* * *

**Bye Bye Baby**

I hadn't wanted to leave Bella but I knew going after my sister was the best thing to do. Seeing my baby sister cry cut through me like a knife. I had caused this. Emmett and I had always been the ones to make sure nobody else bullied our sister or made her cry, yet here I was comforting her and me being the cause of the problem.

I felt guilty about leaving Bella. Would she be angry at me for leaving? Would she hate me because I left? I really hoped not. I couldn't stay away from these feelings that were trapped inside my heart. Every time I was with her, it was like another step towards falling in love with her. I knew these were strong feelings to be had in such a short space of time, but it's something I just couldn't help! I couldn't help the amenity of joy that coursed through me every time I thought about seeing her. The excitement and nervousness I felt when I stood outside the hospital door, awaiting to go into her room.

Just to see her blush made my stomach jump, knowing it was me that was making it happen. Yes, I knew she didn't think I knew I was making her blush. But I did. Every time she said something she was embarrassed by or when she caught me staring at her, she would look down at the floor or at the wall. Usually at the other end from where I was. I wasn't hurt that she would look away first. I knew she was just uncomfortable with the whole staring thing. I would have probably been freaked out too, if someone was staring at me like that. I just couldn't help but do it.

She was so beautiful that my eyes were instantly drawn to her presence. And even though it sounds so cheesy to say, it was true.

*

It had only taken a while to cheer Alice up. We'll it was a short time for her anyway. Usually when she's upset it can take up to six hours! It only lasted four today, which I was grateful for. However I couldn't go back to the hospital. I had some errands to run for Esme. I was a little bit gutted by this. I had wanted to rush back to Bella and apologize for my rudeness. I would have hated if everyone had ran out on me. It took me the remainder of day just to finish off Esme's stuff. Who knew looking for a vintage mirror could take three hours!

*

I woke up bright and early the next again morning. Well not that bright and early, it was eleven o'clock in the morning after all.

It didn't take long before I was out the door, a piece of toast in hand, racing down 5th avenue towards the hospital.

It was like every time I left the hospital, a piece of my heart left too and when I came back to the hospital, I was whole again.

I knew it was sad and sappy and everything a corny romance should be, but it wasn't something I could help. I couldn't help the feelings she brought out in me.

This visit wasn't going to be entirely what I had hoped for. I had wanted to spend the whole day with her, just getting to know her but duty called. And for the next fifteen hours, I was playing doctor.

*

I got on my uniform and some scrubs before I went to her room. I didn't think she would even recognise me. Not in this strange alien-like green outfit.

That had to be one of the worst things about working in a hospital, having to wear these ridiculous scrubs. I seriously wondered what doctors wore in the olden days. Would they have had to have worn these hideous green cloths they call work uniforms?

I knocked on the door, telling her I was there. The last thing I wanted was for me to find her in a compromising possession. Although I wasn't entirely sure if I really cared or not. Not very practical for a doctor to be thinking these thoughts but it's not something I could really help. Especially when it was her I was thinking about.

When I received no answer the first time I knocked again and waited, hoping that she wasn't in the shower or I might not get to see her until my break.

I opened the door a bit, trying to see all I could through the small unearthly tiny space. It was near impossible but it was enough, so that I could put my ear next to the hole to see if I could hear any noises.

When I couldn't hear any noises I opened the door a little further managing to stick my head through the gap. I didn't want to think of what passer-by's would think when they saw me half in and half out the room.

As I looked in the room I realised two things. One that there was no one there and two, it looked as though no one was occupying the room anymore.

Had she been moved to another room?

I didn't understand why she would have been moved to another room though. I mean that wasn't one of the well used rooms, it wasn't exactly needed. The room she had been placed in was generally used for homeless people. Away from most others in case they felt violated by being in such close proximity to others. It wasn't a homeless room or anything, it was for patients who didn't like being near others.

I got to the reception desk and asked Denise if she knew where Carlisle was.

After directing me to his office, I knocked on the door and walked in when he said 'Enter'.

"Hey dad!" I said.

"Hello son. What can I do for you?" he replied.

"Well, I was wondering what happened to Bella. Has she been moved?"

"Not exactly…"

"What do you mean not exactly?" I asked him impatiently. I wanted to know what on earth had happened to her.

"She discharged herself last night son."

"Discharged herself? When?"

"A couple of hours after you and Alice left."

"After me and Alice left? Why did you let her discharge herself?"

"She's an adult. I couldn't do anything to stop her from going."

"Well. Do you have any idea where she went?"

"I'm sorry son, if I knew I would tell you."

I couldn't believe she had left. I had no idea where I was going to find her. How are you supposed to find someone homeless when they have no address, no way of contact?

How the hell was I ever going to see her again?

* * *

Review please :) Sorry it's taking so long to put this up. I've got my mock exams just now. I'll be back to writing more faster after them... hopefully :) Remember ideas are welcome :)


	18. Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters :)

* * *

**Broken**

I knew I had overreacted to the entire situation but I just couldn't stand staying at that hospital knowing that he never wanted to see me again. I hadn't even known what I'd done wrong. How could I have known how to act around two people I had barely known, even though I wanted to know one of them a lot.

Just thinking back about being at the hospital, how awkward would it have been if I had bumped into him when he was working. Although he would have probably avoided me whilst coming back to work, I knew I couldn't stay there. I'm not one for awkward confrontation and awkward meetings. They make me feel uncomfortable inside, and when that happens I end up talking too fast or stuttering my words. Even though I was surprised I hadn't stuttered when he had been there. God only knows how nervous I had been. I could honestly say it had been a while since I had been in any type of male company (well in an enclosed space anyway, I doubted very much that being near a male in the street counted).

Its weird being away from socialisation and not really knowing how to act! Before I had become homeless, I had been able to adapt to peoples moods (especially my parents). Not knowing if they were going to be a happy junkie or a sad junkie or even a moody or a hyperactive junkie, I tended to adapt my behaviour to fit there's. Not that I would jump off walls when they were in hyper moods though.

It was something I had learned to do. Being a loaner made things easy. I could relate to all different peoples attitudes and make myself be like them when I was at home. I could be the calm and serene type of person or the emo kind. It honestly didn't matter. Sitting in the shadows of the school grounds made it easier for me to find out how the other half lived, how they acted. Even how the talked to each other and how they acted around the other cliques at school. I suppose you could say I was able to absorb the good and the bad parts of a person and rein act them and make them my own traits.

Laying there in the hospital bed, the first thought that came into my head was, should I just face reality instead of putting it off?

That's how I ended up here. In an alleyway behind a closed down bar!

After the whole, Alice and Edward leaving me in the hospital room fiasco, I decided the best thing to do was to rid myself out of there lives. There was no point in denying the fact that I just didn't belong in their world. I could never be part of the wealthy world, where you don't have to do much to get the best in life you wanted. I suppose it was all to do with the American Dream, only so many make it and the others just... don't. There was a fine line cutting through the American Dream and you were either on the successful side or you weren't on any side at all. My parents used to be the over the successful line, but that was a time that I can barely remember.

I had often wondered what life would have been like if my parents had still been over that line. Would they still be alive? Would I be living in some nice house on the eastern upside of New York City?

I really doubted it.

I doubted that having money would have stopped them from taking drugs. I suppose many would say it had been there destiny. It would have happened no matter what. I wondered, if this case was true, would I have still been homeless, or would I still have had a nice house to go to and some inheritance left over from my parents?

It was one of those thoughts that just constantly seemed to cloud my mind. All those what ifs.

What if my parents were still alive? What if I wasn't homeless? What if I had never been born?

Would someone else be suffering the same as I was? What if Charlie and Renee had giving birth to a boy name Alexander? Would he have fought all those bullies at school and made a well earned name for himself? Would he be living out here on the streets at the tender age of eighteen, or would he be a successful entrepreneur?

It was something that I would never know.

As I settled down to sleep, the coldness of the night was beginning to sweep through my body, enlightening every edge and contour it met with a sense of frostiness so icy that it could break your heart into smithereens. That might have happened to me. If my heart hadn't been broken already.

* * *

Review :) Sorry guys I'm having some writers block so it looks as though it might be some really small chapters to come! Thanks for reading :)


	19. You Go To Strip Clubs?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Not beta'd!

* * *

**You Go To Strip Clubs?**

I had awoken to the alarm once again this morning, the ring cutting through my perfect dream. The one where I walk into the hospital room and Isabella is still there waiting for me. And I apologize for leaving her in such a hurry and I tell her all that has happened and eventually she forgives me for leaving. Then as if a lot of time passes I imagine my life with her. Side by side, together and married.

I sometimes think it's weird that a girl could have such an effect on me. I had hardly known her yet she was all I could think about. She clouded my thoughts and my dreams and sometimes I wished that I could just forget all about her, that I had never met her. Maybe I wouldn't be as restless as I am now.

I signed lifting myself out of this silky and soft cocoon I called bed, wishing that I could have a few more hours thinking about her.

It's sad isn't it?

To know that someone can have this hold over you, that there's this invisible piece of string, a line that just keeps drawing you towards them. My only defence was that I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop my mind from floating off towards her. I couldn't help that my conscience was telling me that this was right, yet so wrong.

We lived different lives. I was the private schooled rich kid and she was the poor orphan girl. It is so wrong yet so right.

It had been over two months since I had last seen Isabella and it seemed that the longer we were apart the more she seemed to be on my mind.

Those two months had sorely but surely went by so slowly that it seemed as though a year had passed already. Time seemed to go slow when I was at the hospital but the time flew by when I was out and about the streets seeing if I could catch a glimpse of Isabella.

That's what I had been doing in my spare time. I had been looking in every nook and cranny of New York searching for a sign of her. It was hard though. I couldn't look everywhere and there was always a chance that the next again day she would be somewhere else, maybe even the place where I had checked the day before. As long as I was doing something I was happy. I knew that searching for her might lead me to her eventually and although I wanted it too happen right now I was patient enough for destiny to take its toll and hopefully lead me to her once again. It had already happened once after all so I could only hope it would again.

The alley where I had found her was the one I looked in every night, just to see if she may have come back there. I knew she probably wouldn't. Those thugs had probably made her scared to even set foot in that alley and I wouldn't and couldn't blame her for it. I would be the same if I had been in her shoes. Yet I hoped that she would be there and it's what brought me back to that alley every night.

There were so many ideas going through my head about how I could find her, some of them absurd and some of them great but I wasn't sure which way to go about it. I had thought about doing the usual things like putting up posters but I was scared that if Isabella saw them she would run away and then there would be no chance that I would ever see her again. Then there were the absurd ideas, like hiring a private investigator but I thought that might be a bit unusual. I don't think many private investigators would even accept a case that meant searching for a homeless person, although I'm sure the money that was to be offered would be enough to make an private investigator come to work.

It wasn't just the fact that these things would probably scare Isabella off it was the fact that I had no idea where to put them. She could have been in any of the five boroughs of New York. She may have gone away from Manhattan and went out towards Bronx and Queens. Maybe even Brooklyn. She could have gone even further and went to Staten Island. The free ferry at the port would have got her there no problem.

I had even contemplated going to the news stations asking them to put in an appeal looking for a missing person, but I knew that they would not be able to do that because I wasn't related to her. I had no connection to her that would be viable for them to do that. It would have been a great idea. She wouldn't have been able to see it so she wouldn't be freaked out about the idea that someone was trying to look for her.

It was my day off today and I was going to do some volunteer work at the homeless shelter. Maybe I could ask some of the homeless there if they had seen her although I doubted that they would have. Not many homeless people get to know each other out of fear. The fear of getting close to someone and having them taking away from you.

I sighed as I came out of the shower, enjoying how the moisture still soaked into my skin. There was nothing more refreshing than having a nice hot shower.

I was just running the towel over my hair when my phone started blaring. I glared at the phone as I heard the ring tone, knowing that Alice had changed it once again. She was always doing that. Instead of my Clair de Lune blaring out of my phone speakers it was some sort of rap song. She knew that I hated that sort of music.

"Yes?" I said answering the phone to hear Alice's giggling on the other side.

"So what do you thin of the new tone?" she asked.

"I would have preferred not having it at all if you must know!"

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist! Sometimes you're just so uptight!"

"Okay Alice what is it? I'm really busy right now." I grabbed my car keys and headed outside locking the door with one hand.

"What are _you_ doing?" God why does she have to be so damn nosy!

"I'm going to grab a bite to eat then I'm off to the homeless shelter. What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know just grabbing a bite to eat with you. Same old, same old."

"No you are not grabbing a bite to eat with me. I'm going on my own."

"Oh please Edward, please, please, please, please, please!"

"Fine Alice fine. Meet me at Starbucks." I sighed, hanging up the phone. That girl had me wrapped around her little finger.

*

Alice was already there when I arrived and I guess I should have known she was. She had probably already had the whole thing planned out from the moment she got up this morning.

She knew just how much she could get away with and she used that to her advantage. Sneaky little pixie!

"Hey Eddie!" she almost screamed when I got into the café. I could feel my face burning up as all the eyes in the shop turned around to face me, wondering who on earth Eddie was.

"Alice…" I said my voice strained as I tried to stop myself from killing my baby sister. Wasn't it supposed to be me who was embarrassing her?

"What?" she shrugged innocently. I just glared at her small form. She knew I hated that name. Evil little pixie!

"What do you want and I'll go order it?" I asked her.

"Oh, don't worry I've already got that covered. Now where is Alberto?"

"Who on earth is Alberto?"

"Quiet. Oh there he is! Alberto! Alberto over here!" she shouted. Man she is too loud for this time of the morning.

"Alberto this is my brother Eddie."

"Actually it's Edward" I said offering a hand.

"Ah Eduardo, it is so nice to meet you. Alice has told me so much about you!"

"Alberto darling, can you get me the order I gave you earlier."

"Of course senorita! Right away"

"Isn't he just a darling" Alice said as Alberto went away to get us our stuff.

I smirked. Alice always seemed to charm everyone she met.

Alberto came back with our drinks and our muffins and went off again to charm his other customers.

"So, how long will you be at the shelter for?" Alice asked curiously. Almost slyly.

"I'm not sure. I told them I would stay for a couple of hours, why?"

"Well it's just you always seem to spend a lot of time there."

"Well I like doing things for people."

"Yeah but your there till way past ten at night, what on earth could you possibly be doing for eleven hours!"

I hadn't told her or my family about my little escapades at night. They had no idea how I felt about Isabella although I had an incline that Alice had an idea. I didn't want them to think I had become obsessed with her or that it was so bad that I was searching for her for about four hours per night. I knew it wasn't healthy but I also knew they wouldn't try and stop me but they would worry. And I didn't want to put them through all that worry.

I knew I could trust Alice to keep my secret. Hell she'd probably offer to help me. I guess that's why I hadn't told her. I didn't want her to become involved. If I thought my ideas were over the top then it would be nothing compared to Alice's. She'd have an aeroplane circling the city with a banner attached to the back saying _'Isabella where are you?'_

However keeping all this bottled up inside was finally beginning to get to me and I wanted to share everything with someone. I knew I could go to church and step inside a confession box and tell the priest all about it but I wanted someone close to me to give me advice. Someone who knew me and would give me ideas and guidance on what to do.

"Well the thing is Alice I haven't really been going to the homeless shelter for as long as that."

"I knew it!"

"You did?"

"Of course I did. I knew you wouldn't have been there for that long. I mean it doesn't take long for you to serve food!"

"You do know there's more than just serving food to be done there, right Alice?"

"Whatever. More to the point... What have you been doing at night then? You haven't been going to a strip club have you?"

"Wha…"

"Oh my god I knew it! I knew this would happen to you. You have all these sexual urges and now you've become obsessed about going to strip clubs. Oh no Edward, it's an addiction but I'm sure we will get you sorted out,"

"I AM NOT GOING TO STRIP CLUBS!" The whole café turned around and stared at me. I was embarrassed and furious all at the same time.

"Edward, denial is not the way to breaking this addiction, don't worry. I'll get you help."

And with that, Alice sauntered out of the shop like a woman on a mission.

*

After my ordeal with Alice in the café I really wasn't looking forward to my day ahead at the homeless shelter. Normally I would have been ecstatic about spending time helping out. But not today. Alice had totally crushed my mood and I knew that I should have been able to laugh about what had just happened but I couldn't. I just couldn't get my head around the fact that Alice thought I had been going to a strip club. I mean she knew me so well, yet she thought that this was what I was doing.

I didn't want to go into the shelter looking like scrooge but I just couldn't help it. I was really upset and angry at my sister.

As I walked into the shelter I got a flash of this deep chocolate brown hair.

It couldn't be. Could it?

* * *

I've been sitting my exams and stuff so I haven't updated in a while. I will try to update as often as I can but real comes first. Sorry if the wait is long!

Review please! (Oh and thanks for all the ideas guys and this is the longest chapter so far!)


	20. Sweet Dream? Beautiful Nightmare?

Sorry I haven't updated in ages. To be honest I'm not that much of a Twilight fan anymore so writing this story seemed like a chore but I'm determined to finish it and I will. Secondly I'm not going to do a disclaimer anymore since, if I did write Twilight I wouldn't be here lol. And I'm just going to reply to someones review on here since I couldn't send a PM back to them so you can just ignore this bit and read the story:

1. If you don't like the story, don't read it. It's as simple as that.

2. I'm sorry if that's not the wording they use when someone is admitted into hospital. I don't work in a hospital.

3. They had no way of knowing her age? You'll find that paramedics normally guess the age of the patient, it never is 100% correct.

4. She can't pay for hospital? I don't live in America, at that point in time I didn't realise that the American system was different from the British one. Here anyone can go to hospital without the need for medical insurance. I can only write about what I know.

5. No she doesn't have any criminal records. If she has been in hospital before and they have taken her blood, there is a chance she may still be on the hospital database. Yet again I can't be sure of that since I don't know how the US hospital system works.

6. Lastly, it doesn't matter if my story isn't 100% accurate. It's called fiction for a reason. If your so bothered about things not being ideally correct then go phone Stephenie Meyer up and tell her mythical creatures don't exist.

Had to get that out of my system, sorry to anyone who had to read it!

**

* * *

**

**Sweet Dream? Beautiful Nightmare?**

It had been two long months since I had left the hospital. I have to emphasise the long part here. There wasn't a moment in my mind where I hadn't thought about him. He clouded my thoughts and my dreams and sometimes even my nightmares. It wasn't that he was the nightmare; it's just my nightmares always ended up with him coming out worse for wear.

I had seen him since then, oddly enough. It was usually at night when he was driving around in his car. At first I hadn't recognised him. I had just admired the car for its delicate beauty. But once he turned his head round and if I hadn't moved so quickly he would have probably seen me. But I couldn't mistake those eyes. Or that hair. And from then on in whenever I see that car I hide.

I know it's weird. I mean there's a part of me that wants him to see me. To help me. But that escapade at the hospital makes me forget. I'm so utterly embarrassed by the whole thing that I can't help but let my pride get in the way.

It's why I'm still on the streets to this very day. I knew that if I walked into that hospital, and he saw me, he would feel guilty and offer to help me. But that wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want his pity or his sympathy. I suppose you could call me stubborn (a lot of people had called me that before).

I had settled into a little routine. This amongst homeless people is quite uncommon. Most of the time they like to walk around and settle in different parts of the neighbourhood, so that the police won't find them and sometimes so that there relatives couldn't. It was hard to believe the amount of teenagers that were homeless due to running away from there homes. I had heard about some of them before. There were some of them I couldn't help but congratulate for running away, after the years of abuse they had suffered whilst at home. Other, I couldn't sympathise with. Some of these teens ran away because they couldn't get there own way while they were at home. These were the teens I would have loved to have slapped and I'm not usually a violent person. But I was aggravated by these selfish creatures.

Another thing that had changed since leaving the hospital was that I wasn't alone anymore. I had met a companion so to speak. Her name was Marcia. She had been left homeless after her husband has lost all there money through gambling. He had become addicted after he had managed to win one hundred thousand dollars. After than he kept losing but after having that one stroke of luck, he thought that it was bound to happen again! It didn't clearly. Marcia promised that if she ever got money, she would divorce his ass.

Marcia had been a really good friend to me. Even for her being thirty and me only eighteen, she didn't mind that I was younger than her. She listened to everything that I had to say and she even helped me out about a certain man that was constantly on my mind. She had been homeless for much longer than me and she knew the best hideouts around Manhattan. She's the reason for this new routine. She knew the best spots to get money from, the best place to sleep at night and the cheapest shop to buy food from. She really was a street woman now.

That was why we were currently standing out a homeless shelter. She had been here a few times before. For only five dollars you got a bed for the night and some supper and breakfast. I hadn't had a proper sleep in months so I was sincerely hoping that there was a bed left. Even if there was only one bed we could probably share it.

We were next in the queue, which by the way was stretching all the way up this street and around the corner. I felt bad about the people at the end. The chances of them getting a bed were probably really slim.

It was our turn now and Marcia took charge and booked us a bed each. She was asked to give our names but since she didn't want anyone to know we had been there (like her husband) we were forced to have new names. My name was now Belinda and Marcia had taken the name Maria.

There was a certain stench that could be smelt when you walked into the dining area and it wasn't the food. The stale smell of sweat and the street lingered on every single body in this room, making it a very putrid scent.

I didn't mind however. My eyes were firmly focused on getting something to eat. It was lunch time here at the shelter and Marcia had paid and extra dollar for us to get a lunchtime meal as well. Excited was I? Very. I could practically feel the drool running down my chin as we neared the counter where soup was being served. It was vegetable soup. My favourite kind!

The portion that they gave us was amazing. I honestly didn't think we would get that much. We even got a freshly baked roll to go with it. I had never tasted anything to divine.

After finishing our meal and handing our dirty plates to the homeless shelter volunteer (who we had to go and thank for actually making the homemade soup), we wandered to the reception area. We had to go and retrieve our room key. This was another surprise for me! I didn't think we would actually be in different rooms from other people, nor did I think that we would get as much privacy here as we were going to get. We had even been allocated a time where we could go and shower and by the looks of it our time was near. We were on the top floor this evening and we would be in a room by ourselves. I was really grateful for this. I took one of the keys whilst Marcia took the other. This way, if we lost one of them, the other person would still have it.

Just as we were about to walk up the stairs a faint whisper echoed behind me.

"Isabella!"

My eyes widened and I turned to face the man that had haunted my dreams for months.

I let out a shrill sound that sounded very much like a squeak and ran up the stairs, heading straight for the sanctuary of my room. Not to mention, that was where the showers were.

* * *

I'm going to try and update within a week. There will be EXB interaction in the next chapter. Review :)


	21. My Happy Ending?

Madison... again:

I find it hard you can criticise me for my grammar when you don't use capitals. The only thing I'm going to say here is:

Fiction (definition): _A literary work whose content is produced by the imagination and is not necessarily based on fact._

This is my story, my imagination, my little world. Like it or lump it. I don't care if I don't have the correct facts and quite frankly I don't think any of my readers do either.

* * *

**My Happy Ending?**

I can't believe he's down there. What on earth am I going to do? I didn't know whether I should just go out there and face him, or just stay hidden up here in my room and hope that he goes away. I had dreamed about this moment for two months and I had never really thought that it would happen. Every dream had played out differently and not once had I dreamed of this moment taking place in a homeless shelter.

He looked shocked to see me. But was that a good shocked or a bad shocked? I really hoped it was that of the good kind.

I just sat there on the bed contemplating what I was going to do. It seemed that those butterflies that I had thought had gone had been replaced by a new bunch, much more alive and excited than the last. I honestly felt sick.

I placed my keys on the nightstand next to my bed and walked towards the window, looking out at the gorgeous view of New York.

I jumped suddenly when there was a knock at the door. Shaking nervously as I edged towards it. I hoped it wasn't who I thought it was and I was relieved when I realised it was only Marcia.

"I thought you might like your bag" she said holding up my bin liner which was full of my possessions.

"Thanks" I replied, taking it from her and placing it on the bed I had claimed. She settled on to the adjacent one and began taking out the clothes she was going to change into. Her clothes were the only thing she had managed to keep from her shambolic marriage. That along with her mothers wedding ring.

I headed towards the shower room making sure to lock the door. I didn't want some random people walking in when I was showering.

It took me a while until I finally emerged from the shower. I hadn't had a shower for ages so getting rid of all the grime took a great deal of effort but as soon as that was all done, I was able to get dry quickly and put on some 'decent' looking clothes.

There wasn't much that I could do to my hair, so leaving it to drip dry was the only option available to me, not that I minded too much. My hair was naturally straight anyway but being able to do something nice to it would have been wonderful.

Marcia was waiting for me in the room when I came out the shower; she had used the one downstairs and was already putting her dirty clothes in a bag. That was another great thing about the shelter, they had a laundry room and I was really looking forward to using it. Leaving here tomorrow would be great, knowing that I would have some clean clothes to last me for a little while.

She gave me a hug and wished me good luck before leaving the room, holding the door open for me. I was glad she was going to walk down with me.

I caught myself in the mirror as I was about to leave the room, hating what I was seeing but feeling relieved at the same time. Surely I must look a bit better than what I did in the hospital? God I hoped so.

Taking a deep breath I made my way towards the lobby, trying in my head, to figure out what I would say to him. It was something I had no idea about. What would I say to the man that made my heart speed up just by the sight of him? How could I tell him what I feel when I know that he wont feel the same?

He wasn't in the lobby when I arrived downstairs which in a way I was sort of relieved about, it would mean that I would get a few more minutes to plan out what I was going to say. If I could say anything at all! Knowing me and my foolishness I would end up getting all tongue tied and looking like a complete idiot.

_Deep breaths Bella, deep breaths._

It was the only advice I could give myself at that moment in time. I was nearly freaking hyperventilating at the thought of seeing him, what would actually seeing him again be like.

I felt a hand slip into mine and a slight pressure on it made me aware that Marcia was still right beside me. I knew she would stay with me until I told her to go. She was a great friend to me and I knew she seen me as a daughter like figure. She was always trying to protect me and made sure I came first.

We headed into the main lounge where there was TV set and a few sofas kicking about.

I didn't have to see the face to know that it was him standing in front of me. His bronze hair gleaming from the reflecting ceiling light.

"Edward" I said, trying so hard to stare him in the eyes but failing badly. Darn my lack of confidence. I wanted to show him I was fiery and independent, not fragile and small.

"Isabella!" he said a smile tugging at the edge of his lips, seeming as though he wasn't sure exactly how he should act.

"Bella" I replied. I never really liked people saying my full name; Bella seemed to suit me more.

"Sorry, Bella…" he pointed to the chair obviously hoping I would sit down with him. I looked towards Marcia and gave her a slight nod, telling her I would be fine. She gave my hand another gentle squeeze before breezing out the room. It was going to be awkward enough with some of the other guests who were here never mind her.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"I've been better and I've been worse. What about you, how have you been?"

"To be honest, I've been rubbish Bella."

"Why? Has something bad happened?"

"I suppose you could say that" he said taking my hand in his. A tingling feeling crept up inside me, an electric current per say. "Why did you leave the hospital without saying goodbye Bella?"

I looked into his eyes, nearly getting lost in those deep pools. I sighed looking down at my hands. This had to be the most awkward moment ever. Do I tell him? I look up at him again and I know that either way I have nothing to lose. I can tell him how I feel and if he doesn't feel the same then I can leave here and pray that I never see him again. If he does feel the same, then great, even more than great, fantastic!

"I left because I was scared…"

"Scared of what Bella?" he said, his eyes sad as if he thought my pain came from somewhere else.

"I was scared of what I was feeling… for you." I closed my eyes trying to get myself to calm down. The last thing I wanted to do was cry.

I feel his soft yet calloused hand come up to my cheek urging me too look at him. I can't help but stare into those eyes that I love so much.

"What do you feel for me Isabella?" and this time I don't care what name he calls me because even though I hate my real name so much, he makes it sound better.

"I t-think I'm in love with you…"

I didn't even have a minute to compose myself because his lips were already on mine. As though he were meshing us together, those tingles creeping up my spine at one hundred miles per hour. His warm lips feel great against my shivering own and my tears are already loosely running down my face. I froze for a minute before I gathered myself and allowed my body to respond, my lips softly going against his, not quite sure how to do this.

His lips leave mine after what feels like forever. His eyes lock with mine again and I nearly faint.

"I love you too."

* * *

Sorry for my little bitchy rant up there but hey, I'm PMSing I have an excuse! :)

A quick note here. I'm not sure if I want to just leave the story like this. What do you guys think? I suppose if I leave it I could work on a sequel to it (maybe) and then when it's ultimately finished start posting it (so then you guys aren't waiting all the time for it). Or I can continue... All your opinions would be great!


End file.
